West Side Klaine
by IFoundYouJustineTime
Summary: AU Based on West Side Story: The Hummel-Hudson brothers lead a gang who rule West Lima City. However, their authority is about to be challenged by an old rival gang lead by a cocky newcomer named Blaine Anderson. Then love turns their world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Based loosely off of the musical _West Side Story _by Leonard Bernstein, Stephen Sondheim, and Arthur Laurents, and by extension, William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. The story features Kurt and Blaine but many other Glee characters will be having strong supporting roles.

**Warnings:** This fic contains language, violence, and eventually smut (though I will give a heads up when smut appears in a chapter). This story will also contain some very dark and angsty themes.

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy and leave anonymous or signed reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>The bar, like the rest of Lima that summer day was hot and stifling. So the stranger was far from surprised when people threw odd looks at him and his attire. He had on long pants and sleeves, and a hood was pulled up over his head. He didn't mind them, though, and instead went straight to the counter to order a drink.<p>

As the barkeep handed him his rum and coke, he asked softly "Is this the Titan hangout?"

The bartender looked nervously at him and the stranger could see him itching to ask why someone would want to know such information. He settled instead on simply nodding his head in reply.

"Thanks," the stranger said, taking a seat near the door and settling in to wait.

He wasn't there long before the small bar went silent. One only had to look swiftly around to see that the reason for this was the group of rowdy twenty somethings that were now filing through the front door. There was much awkward shifting as the eyes of patrons darted around to other doors and windows in hopes of an easy escape, just in case one was needed. For these were clearly the Titans and in the city of Lima, there was one thing that everyone knew. The gang known as the Titans was in charge, and there wasn't a thing anyone was going to do about it.

The tallest of the boys had a small beautiful brunette pressed against him, and he dragged her straight to the bar before pushing her against it and laying a sloppy kiss onto her lips which she returned fervently. Another boy, tan and with hair cut into a mohawk parked himself on a table before barking at the barkeep.

"Hey Shuster. Let's get some drinks already. We've got ourselves a celebration to hold!"

"What's the occasion Puck?" The bartender asked with only a slight tremor in his voice as he began filling glasses of cold beer.

"Our boy Finn's getting hitched!" Puck cheered. His proclamation was followed by a chorus of yells and woops from the other men. Puck looked around the room threateningly before everyone else joined in with nervous hoorays and congratulations.

"Congratulations Finn!" Shuster said to the tall man who was still attached by the lips to his new fiancé. "And you too, Rachel!" The brunette peeled her face away from the kiss just long enough to shoot Shuster a wink.

Drinks were quickly passed around followed by second and third rounds as the Titans held their irreverent celebration. Finn continued testing how long he could stick his tongue down his girl's throat before they had to breathe. Puck began a game of darts, favoring targets that were close to patron's heads for the extra challenge. He was cheered on by a bespectacled man, named Artie, who appeared to have a bad limp. One curly haired Titan, named Jesse, had taken to jumping and dancing around the tables belting at the top of his lungs.

Then new, more distressing sounds were added to the revelry.

"KURT! PUCK! FINN! Fucking hell! Kurt!"

A lanky Asian came bursting through the door only barely supporting a well-built blonde man who was clearly in very bad shape. Puck and Jesse appeared by their side to help carry the blonde over to a seat. _Sam!_ _Man, you look terrible! Mike, what the hell happened to Sam?_

Rachel rushed over with a glass of beer and a damp cloth, and began to clean away the drying blood on Sam's skin as he choked down the drink.

"Where's boss?" Mike asked the gathered Titans.

"Right here," said a cool voice from the corner. "Tell me what happened."

Out into the open walked a young man who had kept himself out of the limelight until now. The stranger couldn't help but think how devastatingly handsome he was. On one hand, his lithe limbs and pale skin made him appear delicate and one might wonder why such a person could command a gang of delinquents. But on the other hand there was power in his stance and fierceness in his bright blue-green eyes that made it absolutely clear where his authority came from.

"Kurt, I was jumped," spat Sam. "They surrounded me. Six guys. Said it was a message to you. They want us all to meet them tonight at midnight at the old McKinley playground."

"Who?" asked Kurt calmly but with a hint of bile in his voice.

Sam looked away nervously so Mike answered for him. "The Hawks. " Kurt's eyes flashed. "They've reformed and have come back. They say they want their territory b-"

Kurt grabbed Mike by the front of his shirt, and the stranger could see Mike visibly trembling at the contact. "Don't say that! West Lima is ours! Finn and I have run this place for years and I will not stand to hear different! We eradicated those rats before and we'll do it again."

"Yeah!" Finn chimed in. "I'm not sure what eradicated means but those guys are going to be sorry for what they did to Sam. Kurt and I got this! We're like lightning man! And you know what happens to a Hawk when it's hit by lightning!"

The men shared an eye roll at Finn's expense and Kurt silenced him with a glare.

"They've got a new leader," said Sam quietly. "They think he can take you, Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Who? What does he look like?"

"He wasn't there. I don't know where he was, but he wasn't with the guys that did this to me."

"Just a coward, then," said Kurt smugly. The stranger tightened his grip on his drink.

"His name is Blaine Anderson," Sam continued.

"His name could be Alexander the Great for all I care; he's not coming into my home and fucking with my family."

"Who's Alex-"

"Just drop it Finn. Alright guys. Prepare yourselves, because we'll be giving those bastards a proper Lima welcome tonight. Got that?" They all cheered and ordered more drinks.

The stranger rose, heading for the door. For one whole second as he inched away his hazel eyes met Kurt's and a shiver ran through him. He turned and quickly left, only letting his short head of curls free from his hood when he was a safe distance away from the bar. He wondered if it was possible that the Titan realized who he was.

It didn't matter. He would still make damn sure he was the end of Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>The heat didn't let up a bit that night. The Hawks sat sweating in the glow of street lamps as they waited on the rusted playground waiting for their challenge to be met.<p>

Blaine, from his position on a crooked merry go round, took a good look around at the young men who had taken him into their fold. Nick and Thad each had their own swing and their eyes focused on the ground in front of them. David laid back on a slide taking long drags from a cigarette. Jeff was hanging from the monkey bars ignoring the fact that they creaked every time he shifted, and playing with a pocket knife in his hand. Wes was up and pacing. He had been the one Blaine convinced to trust him and let him help. Before now, Blaine had always struggled to survive the streets on his own. Well, not completely on his own. There was Trent. He'd found the eighteen year old a few months before he met the Hawks, and had taken the kid under his wing. Trent was in his usual place seated right next to Blaine on the merry go round, adoration in his eyes. Blaine was fond of him and because of this was able to ignore how annoyingly clingy he was most of the time.

Blaine shifted his mind to the task ahead. He knew if he managed to get the Hawks their territory back, if he managed to topple the Hummel-Hudson tyranny, he'd have a very comfortable position atop the new order.

His thoughts were interrupted by a burst of giggles coming from Trent.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine.

"Just remembering that pathetic Titan's face, boss. You should have seen him. Well you did see him. Did I tell you I was the one that blacked his eye? Did you see it?"

Blaine couldn't help smiling at Trent's enthusiasm. He always wanted to please Blaine so badly. "Yeah 'T', I saw it. He was like a work of art when you were all done with him. "

"Those bastards don't know what they're up against with you. You're gonna show them good! I know you are!"

"Trent, for god's sake, shut your trap!" snapped David. Trent went quiet but still kept shooting Blaine joyful glances.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Anderson," said Wes. "I'm tired of being humiliated by Hummel and Hudson."

"How dare you doubt him!" cried Trent, getting to his feet.

"Trent, you little fucker, I told you to shut up."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I can shove my fist down your ugly throat!" David sat up and looked like he was about to make good on his threat.

"Enough!" said Blaine. "Wes, I told you I'd get you your turf back, and that's a promise. And David, Trent is my boy and I won't hear you threatening him again or you'll be the one losing the ability to speak, got that?" Trent might have swooned a little when Blaine defended him but he ignored it. He stared down David until the latter gave a shrug and laid back down on the slide. Wes just nodded and turned to continue his pacing. But his footsteps were now accompanied by many more approaching from the dark.

All seven Hawks jumped to their feet and stood at the ready, as the Titans minus Sam came into view, Kurt front and center. For the second time that day his striking eyes met Blaine's.

"So that _was _you." Kurt spoke softly, but in the silence his voice could be heard by all.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what I was up against," answered Blaine with a wide smile. "Have to say, I wasn't really impressed." He watched as Kurt pursed his lips. "How's your man, Sam? Gonna pull through, you think?"

"He's perfectly fine," Kurt lied without missing a beat. "I just knew it would be a waste to bring along more people then was necessary."

"Blaine can take all of you without any help at all." Trent blurted.

"I'd like to see him try!" Finn answered back! "We're like lightning and-"

"Alright," said Blaine, "putting aside the 'who has the largest dick' contest, I'm here to tell you one thing. You're either going to quietly give the Hawks their turf back, or we will take it from you."

"Quite the proposal," Kurt mused. "What do you think of it Jesse?"

"Why, it's clearly nothing but a joke." Jesse replied.

"Puck?"

"I think these punks need some straightening up, that's what I think." Puck growled.

Kurt smiled and began rolling up the sleeves of his dark leather jacket. "I don't know where you came from, Anderson. But you picked the wrong war to mix yourself up in."

Kurt started forward followed by his gang members and in the blink of an eye they were all on each other, fists and feet flying.

Blaine lunged for Kurt, aiming a fist squarely at his face, but all he hit was air and as he stumbled forward he felt a hard kick to his back which sent him groaning to the ground. He rolled over in time to avoid another strike from Kurt's foot and whipped his own leg around to knock him to the ground as well. Both men gained their feet again, and this time when Blaine punched his fist connected with Kurt's collarbone.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted, clutching the spot. He snarled as Blaine aimed another blow at him, and ducked to the side, grabbing Blaine's arm and using Blaine's own weight to twist him arm behind his back until Blaine howled with pain. Kurt held him with a firm grip, and Blaine began to fear that he was going to pop his arm right out of his shoulder. Thinking quickly, he leaned forward until Kurt couldn't hold the two of them up anymore and they went rolling to the ground. Blaine tugged his arm out of Kurt's grasp, and rolled away as they both sprang to their feet for the second time.

Kurt had a satisfied smirk on his face. He clearly thought he was winning. The smirk made Blaine's blood boil, and he rushed towards him once more. Kurt managed to dodge his first few punches but finally Blaine caught him in the stomach.

Kurt doubled over and Blaine used the moment to grab Kurt's head and smash it against his knee. Kurt toppled to the ground with a scream. Blaine gave an excited bark of a laugh as he towered over Kurt. The blood pouring out of his nostrils stood out in sharp contrast to his pale skin. They looked at each other and hatred filled both sets of eyes. But just as Blaine was about to continue his assault a sound cut through the fighting that made every single man freeze where they stood.

Police sirens. Without waiting for orders men began to scatter, but not before administering a final kick or punch to their opponents. Blaine looked around and was pleased to see more Hawks than Titans in favorable positions. He knew that Kurt could see this as well and he fled the scene with a wide smile.

By the time the cop cars arrived, the only traces of the rumble were splotches of blood on the warm pavement.

* * *

><p>"FUCKING HELL!" A chair flew and smashed into a wall as Finn continued his tantrum. Kurt sat in an armchair holding his nose and clearly fuming as well. They were in their own apartment now. They had sent the rest of the gang home to tend their wounds, and so that the two brothers could come up with some kind of plan.<p>

"Finn, can you stop it? Destroying our home is not about to fix anything." Kurt said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"This is a fucking joke! We used to cream those losers in seconds, and now they have this son of a bitch with them, and they go and kick our asses!"

"I'm well aware of what happened Finn." Finn stopped raging and looked straight at Kurt.

"Kurt, this is bad. Like really, really bad." Kurt met Finn's gaze and his features softened when he saw the fear in his brother's eyes.

"Look, we can't panic, okay? We're not about to lose our home to anyone. We're not about to give up what is rightfully ours. Just, stop throwing the furniture."

"Right. You're right. Sorry." Finn sank down into the chair opposite Kurt. Kurt watched his brother. He could be an idiot sometimes, but he still loved him. Though they were only step brothers they were still very close. Finn was the only person who knew that Kurt was a homosexual. When Kurt confessed this he'd initially acted the way you would expect a teenage boy to act, but he soon accepted Kurt and their bond only grew stronger after that. Finn was the most important thing in his life. Him and their gang. And there was no way some short little outsider was going to take that away from him.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"First thing in the morning I want you to tell the guys to stay low for a while. Our enemy has changed and we need to learn how to change with them. Until then we have to stay cool."

"Alright, but how are we going to learn to change?"

A smile crept over Kurt's face. "I'll be taking care of that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Forgive me for taking a week to update this. It's Harry Potter's fault, I solemnly swear! In any case, you can expect faster updates in the future! The same warnings apply from the last chapter.

This chapter is also when I'm starting to add music. Music is an important part of both Glee and West Side Story, so it felt very important to me that music be integral to this story.

Thank you for the reviews I've already received. I love reviews just because they let me know that people are out there. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oooh ahhh, oooh ahhh, oooh ahhh<em>

_Why do fools fall in love?_

A sultry voice sang out and mingled with the notes of a swinging saxophone. The music danced around the room and trickled out onto the street outside as Kurt entered the nightclub.

_Why do birds sing so gay?_

_And lovers await the break of day_

_Why do they fall in love?_

Kurt strolled over to a table tucked into a far corner, watching the stage while he went. Standing in front of a small jazz band was Santana, a gorgeous, dark haired woman who sang with a twinkle in her eye, and a sassy grin on her red lips.

_Love is a losing game_

_Love can be a shame_

_I know of a fool_

_You see_

_For that fool is me_

_Tell me why!_

As the sax played a solo, Santana strutted around the stage making sure to let her eyes linger on just about everyone. She easily had every audience member the palm of her hand as she sang through the rest of the song.

_Why does the rain fall from above?_

_Why do fools fall in love?_

_Why do they fall in love?_

_Why does my heart skip a crazy beat?_

_Before I know it will reach defeat!_

_Tell me why?_

_Why do fools fall in love?_

Enthusiastic applause and catcalls met the final notes. Santana made a nice show of gratitude, descended from the stage, and was quickly swarmed by admirers. It took a while for Kurt to catch her eye, but when he finally did she excused herself, and joined him at his table.

"So, Angel Face, you finally decided to visit," she said.

"Sorry if I can't tail you like every other man _and_ woman in Lima, Santana." Kurt replied.

"No. You're too busy playing king of the hill with the other kids."

"That's right," he said as they exchanged wry smiles.

"I assume this has something to do with that?" she asked.

"I'm in need of your unrivaled gossiping skills. No one hears about the goings on in and out of this city like you do."

"Alright, Kurt, cut the flattery already."

"Blaine Anderson. What do you know about that name?"

"Hmm," hummed Santana thoughtfully. "Well I know I've never fucked anyone by that name before."

"Any other gems you can share?"

"To be honest, no," she answered with a shrug. "Nothing that you wouldn't already know. He's helping to reform the Hawks, but no one seems to know where he comes from."

"Can you find out?"

Santana crossed both her arms and legs in offense. "Please. Don't insult me. Come back tomorrow. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

><p>After sharing a couple of drinks Kurt emerged into the warm night with confidence. There was no guarantee that any information Santana could scrounge up for him would be useful, but it was definitely worth a try.<p>

He strolled slowly through the dark streets without any rush to get home. Most of the city slumbered as he went by. The relative quiet was soothing to him. He lifted his eyes up to the bits of smoky sky that poked through the buildings and listened to the sound of his own footsteps reverberating off of the bricks.

Then, as he made his way through another seemingly empty street he heard other footsteps mixing with his own. He came to a stop and the other footsteps stopped as well. His eyes darted around. There were many shadowy corners behind dumpsters and down alleyways where more than one person could hide.

Slowly he slipped his hand into his back pocket and curled his fingers around the long, smooth handle of his knife. He pulled it out, keeping his breathing steady and his senses alert for any sound or movement.

With the knife by his side he continued down the street, and, sure enough, the footsteps sounded once more. This time they were running straight for him from behind. Kurt held still until the offender was right behind him. Then in the space of a second he flipped open the knife, spun around and sliced open the forearm of a tall blonde Hawk.

Kurt didn't take the time to register Jeff's scream of pain. He was already twirling the ten inch blade between his pale fingers, and turning to face a second Hawk who had just descended on him. Kurt watched Nick's eyes widen at the sight of blood pouring out of Jeff's arm. He fell backwards to avoid getting stabbed himself. As he hit the ground Kurt held the blade under Nick's nose, and fixed him with fiery blue eyes.

"You cowards think you can jump me? Get the hell out of here now!" He snarled. Then he felt the presence of a third person, and pulled away just in time to avoid his knife being snatched out of his hand by Blaine.

"Nick, you make sure Jeff's arm gets bandaged properly! Go now! I'll catch up."

Nick scrambled up, and he and Jeff took off. Kurt kept his knife pointed at Blaine who jumped up onto a dumpster to get out of reach.

"I see now why you're so dangerous," he mused. "That's pretty unfair to pull a knife on unarmed men," he said.

"So is trying to ambush a man in the dark," Kurt quipped back.

"Very true," Blaine conceded. "Though, it was pretty hard to resist, since you were all on your own."

"Guess it didn't work out the way you planned," Kurt replied twirling of the knife again.

"Yeah, but too bad you needed your toy there to come out on top."  
>"I don't need this to take you down."<p>

"Well, if memory serves, you lost to me last night."

"We never finished our fight last night," said Kurt, flipping the knife closed and placing it back into his pocket. "Why don't you get down here, you coward, and we can settle this?"

Blaine laughed and jumped to the ground. He sent a fist flying towards Kurt who dodged out of the way. Kurt swung his own fist and felt it connect with Blaine's jaw. As Kurt pulled back for another punch, Blaine pounced forward, and Kurt felt Blaine's strong arms wrap about his chest. As Kurt struggled to free himself, Blaine managed to turn them, and Kurt cried out as his back was slammed up against the dumpster. Using the weight of his body to pin Kurt in place, Blaine finally managed to land some hits, until, finally, Kurt brought his foot down hard on Blaine's toes.

As Blaine cried out Kurt took hold of his shoulders and flipped them around. He slammed Blaine the way Blaine had slammed him. The impact forced a low grunt from the Hawk's throat that sent a strange jolt of electricity through Kurt's body. He pressed Blaine into the rusted metal. "You're making this far too easy for me," he said with a chuckle.

Blaine grimaced and grabbed Kurt trying to get the upper hand again. Kurt pulled back then grabbed Blaine's head, and smashed it against the dumpster lid. Blaine stumbled, and tried to take another swing a Kurt, but Kurt caught Blaine's arm and twisted it behind his back.

Blaine gritted his teeth as Kurt stood behind him, one hand putting constant pressure on his arm and the other hand wrapped around his chest. Kurt laughed into Blaine's ear. "You'll learn that I always come out on top," he whispered. "Whether it's sooner or later, I will always win." Kurt was pressed so close to Blaine that he could feel the shiver that suddenly ran through Blaine's limbs. Kurt was all at once very aware of the way Blaine's chest rose and fell beneath the palm of his hand, and the way Blaine's hips pressed back against his own. He gave into a sudden desire to lower his face to Blaine's exposed neck, and press his nose against the skin there. He thought he could hear Blaine's breathing hitch as he did this.

Then he suddenly felt himself falling back and looked up to see that Blaine had lifted his leg, and pushed off against the dumpster.

Kurt landed on the pavement with a groan, and Blaine rolled off of him. But as he tried to get up, Kurt pulled him straight back down. Blaine began grappling with Kurt, and they rolled across the ground, each struggling to get on top of the other.

Finally Blaine managed to get on top of Kurt, and pin his hands above his head. Their arms were stretched far above them; their noses were a hair away from touching; their breath mingled as they panted from exertion.

Blaine managed to smirk down at Kurt. He lowered his lips down to his ear and whispered, "What was that about being on top?" Now Kurt could feel shivers run through his own body.

He fought to pull himself together. Blaine moved back up to look at Kurt with a gaze that seemed to go right through him. In a panic, Kurt delivered the best head-butt he could manage. It was not very effective, but it was enough to loosen Blaine's grip on his wrists.

Kurt wrested one arm free, and grabbed Blaine's throat. Blaine writhed on top of him trying to get free, and Kurt used the opportunity to flip them over before finally releasing Blaine's neck. Blaine gasped for air, and clutched Kurt's shoulders as they stared at each other. Kurt tried to speak, but ended up stuttering, only barely managing an 'I hate you." Blaine didn't respond with another jeer or insult. Instead Kurt saw his eyes flicker downward to his mouth.

With all his strength, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, and jumped to his feet. Blaine remained on the ground, and Kurt kicked him square in the stomach, forcing him to curl into a ball.

"I win, you son of a bitch." He spat.

With that, Kurt spun on his heal, and sped home, responding to Finn's "What have you been up to?" when he got there with a bitter "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't sleep well that night. After Kurt left him on the street, Blaine knew better then to linger. He headed straight to Jeff's place, first, to make sure he was okay. He also made sure to assure Jeff with a lie that he had made Hummel pay for slicing up his arm.<p>

Then he went straight to bed in Wes's tiny tenement. But each time he tried to drift off to sleep he began dreaming of warm pale skin and fierce blue-green eyes, and each time he woke up he was forced to change his boxers.

As soon as dawn filled the room Blaine abandoned his attempts at rest. He took an ice cold shower. The water felt heavenly as it streamed down his worn out body, and cooled him off.

After showering and dressing, he headed outside for a walk. The morning air was pleasant but Blaine could sense the summer heat starting to descend once more on the city.

He walked all morning, his mind trying to suppress memories of the night before. It was no surprise to him that he was attracted to men. That had been an undeniable fact since he'd been a boy. But that had never been an issue in his fights before. Normally he could just be a machine. Normally he kept a cool head. And it wasn't like throwing punches was a major turn on for him. But somehow, last night, something snapped.

"No. It was nothing," he thought to himself. Kurt was the enemy. It was Blaine's job to take him down, and he couldn't let himself forget that just because his body decided to rebel.

As he reasoned with himself he looked up to see none other than Kurt Hummel walking by. He ducked into the arch of a doorway, but realized as he poked his head out that this move was unnecessary. Kurt looked lost in himself, and his eyes remained straight forward as he passed.

Without thinking, Blaine followed, creeping along behind him so that he wouldn't be spotted. They wound through several blocks before Kurt disappeared into what appeared to be an auto shop. Curious, Blaine went inside after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Once upon a time, a young woman started a fic called West Side Klaine. But before she could write the third chapter a swarm of wood elves abducted her and forced her to bake cookies in the wilderness.

Anyway, I'm so sorry guys that I had such a major break after Chapter 2. But if you're still reading this then that means you've waited on me and that just blows me away so much. Thank you for reading! I hope this third chapter lives up to the wait.

All reviews are loved to death! They let me know you're all out there! All the reviews I've received so far have been like gems! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>West Side Klaine<strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>There was nothing particularly special about the inside of the auto shop. It was a pretty average garage and Blaine could see a couple mechanics working on a car in the middle of the large room.<p>

He looked around for Kurt and couldn't see him, but then he heard his voice coming from the office.

"Just wanted something to keep me busy for a bit."

"Of course. Go ahead. And uh, how's Carol doing by the way?" replied a low male voice.

"She's alright. We haven't talked to her much lately. But Anne's taking good care of her I think."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stick around."

"Of course. It was your dad's place after all."

"That was a long time ago."

Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt in the doorway and quickly ran outside before he could be spotted. He went around the side and found a small window to look through. He watched as Kurt came out into the garage. He removed his jacket, tossing it aside as he headed over to a car on the far side of the shop. He took a quick look at a clipboard and then bent over the open hood.

Blaine allowed himself to simply watch Kurt work. He watched as the muscles in the other man's arms and shoulders tensed and relaxed through the tight white tee. He watched the way his long pale fingers nimbly gripped and maneuvered the greasy tools and parts. The longer he worked the more grease began to accumulate on his hands, arms and forehead every time he reached up to wipe away beads of sweat.

A half an hour went by. The two other men in the shop hollered to Kurt that they were stopping to take a lunch break. The owner of the garage came out and the three men went out to eat at the local dinner. Kurt didn't even lift his head as they walked out.

Blaine slipped inside and made his way over to Kurt who was struggling to put together a part. Blaine continued to watch him for a moment before speaking up.

"That's the wrong size." He said casually.

Kurt tensed and Blaine could practically see the hackles standing up on the back of his neck. He turned to look at Blaine.

"What the hell would you know about it?"

Blaine leaned back onto the side of the car and crossed his arms. "I haven't always been a full time delinquent. I've had other jobs."

"Why don't you go back to them and leave us alone?" Kurt retorted. He turned around and went back to work, using his new found anger to try and shove the part into the car.

Blaine went over to him and tried to reach out to take the part. "Here, let me…" Kurt seized his wrist in a harsh grip.

"Get out of here now." He threatened in a low cool voice.

"So touchy," mused Blaine. "And when I only wanted to – aurgh!" his words dissolved into a yell as Kurt twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him until his body was pressed into the side of the car.

When Kurt spoke his voice was still calm, but had tremor of anger in it. "I want you out of my sight. I want you out of my city. I want you out of my damn life." He lifted Blaine up and began steering him towards the back door.

Blaine was in pain, but he forced a grin on his face as he muttered, "It's not your city anymore." And suddenly Kurt wasn't holding him. In a split second the air left Blaine's lungs as he took a punch in the gut. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders before swinging his arm around and punching him in the jaw. It was a heavy impact and Kurt stumbled back into a table sending toolboxes all over the floor with a loud crash.

Blaine was on him, pushing him down onto the table before delivering another punch. Kurt fought back, pushing Blaine off of him and down onto floor where he kicked Blaine square in the chest. As Blaine recovered Kurt lifted him forcibly to his feet and dragged him out into the back alley of the shop.

He shoved Blaine into the wall intentionally banging his head against the cement. "Why did you come here?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine just stared back, the question too confounding for Blaine to simply answer with a quip. Why had he come there? He locked eyes with Kurt and he became very aware of just how close together they were. He watched as Kurt's eyes, so filled with anger, flashed with something else entirely. His cheeks flushed red and Blaine guessed that it was not from the heat of the sun.

Then Kurt's eyes snapped back into focus and he raised his fist to hit Blaine once more. Blaine caught it and struggled with Kurt until he managed to turn them around and pin Kurt against the wall instead. Kurt squirmed as Blaine leaned up into him. All of his thoughts seemed to have evaporated as if Kurt's eyes had somehow swallowed them. He only felt a thumping in his chest, and a coiling in his stomach. He moved his face closer to Kurt's until their noses touched. Kurt stopped struggling, and Blaine lifted his hand to graze Kurt's cheek with his fingertips.

Very, very, slowly Blaine tilted his head so that his nose slid past Kurt's. He stopped just before their lips met. For what seemed like an eternity they hovered there. A thousand thoughts battled in Blaine's head bidding him to go forward and screaming for him to pull back. Just as he was coming to his senses, Kurt closed the gap.

And the world fell away. Blaine went on tiptoe as he pressed his lips into Kurt's. He felt a hand slide up to the back of his neck pulling him in closer, and the kiss deepened. Their mouths opened and their tongues began to glide together. Kurt's hands twisted into Blaine's hair and he mirrored the action in Kurt's so that they were both gripping each other hard as their mouths continued their attack with passionate open mouthed kisses.

And then all at once the fingers in his hair were pulling Blaine back instead of forward. Hard. Blaine yelped and stumbled backward. Blaine looked up at Kurt, his back still pressed against the wall. His whole face was flushed, his lips were still wet, and he wore a look of shock.

Once again, Blaine's feet were moving of their own accord but this time instead of bringing him towards Kurt they were carrying him away. He ran as fast as he could out of the alley and through the streets.

* * *

><p>"This is a load of shit," grumbled Puck as he leaned against the back door of the bar. He lifted his head to look at Finn who was pacing back and forth amongst the other Titans strewed around the alley way. "We're supposed to sit and twiddle our thumbs while your brother plays private eye?"<p>

"Look!" Finn said exasperated. "He says he's on it. He says he just wants to get a better idea of what we're up against."

"The only way we're going to know that is if we keep beating on their asses. If we sit here we're just letting them have free reign!"

"Maybe that's the idea," said Artie. "Let them put their guard down, and then we get 'em."

"Sounds more to me like Kurt doesn't have any plan at all." Jesse said with his eyes locked on Finn. "We got our asses kicked, and then Kurt disappears, and tells us to lay low. He doesn't even tell us this in person. He has Finn do it."

"Stop Jesse," growled Finn.

"Stop what? I'm just pointing out the truth. Your brother is chicken. Have you even seen him lately?"

"Yes, he was home late last night."

"And did he tell you anything?"

"No."

"Why do you let him take charge like this, Finn? Why do any of us let him take charge? I think, if he can't be bothered to show his face then you should man up and make the decisions. Or maybe I will."

"Shut up!" Finn snapped. "Kurt and I are both in charge. We made this decision together. This is my call, Jesse!"

"Hey Titans, look at this." When Sam spoke they all turned and looked out onto the sunny street beyond the alleyway where a young man was walking by. It was the Hawk, Trent.

"Isn't that one of those bastards?" asked Puck.

Artie sprung to his feet. "Let's have some fun with him."

"I don't know," said Jesse darkly. "Is this approved by Kurt?"

Finn glared at him and then shouted a "come on!" to everyone. They swarmed into the street. Trent turned his head and when he saw the Titans approaching he broke into a run. They chased him down, shouting jeers and insults, until they finally overtook the Hawk and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey there you little shit," greeted Mike.

"You shouldn't be out on your own," said Finn. "These streets are dangerous. You might get hurt."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Trent looking up at them all with his jaw set bravely. They all laughed. They pulled him to his feet and started beating him up. Trent tried his best to take everything without showing the pain but it was clearly getting harder as the men continued to rail on him. This went on until a voice made them all pause.

"Alright, that's enough." They all turned to see Kurt standing, and watching them.

"Finally decided to show?" asked Jesse.

"Of course," said Kurt. "Why, were you feeling lonely without me?"

"We just thought that maybe you'd decided to go into hiding, and let these lowlifes take over Lima."

"You know I'd never let that happen." Kurt hissed.

"Dude," chimed in Finn. "They were just worried because they didn't know where you've been."

"Well you can quit worrying," said Kurt. He looked straight at Trent and addressed him directly. "Remember when you sent one of us as a message? Well now you get to play messenger boy. You can tell those Hawks that they better stay off the streets because we're coming for them. If we see any of you we'll make you regret it. We won't rest till every last one of you is out of Lima for good." Kurt looked up at Sam and Mike who were both holding Trent. "Let him go." He said. They did and Trent spat at Kurt's feet before running away with all his might.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt was once again sitting across from Santana, and staring at her in the low-lit night club. She took a long sip from her drink before looking back at Kurt.<p>

"You seem moodier than usual," she observed. Kurt let out a long sigh. "You know, you're in here so often, and I know it's not just to visit little old me. I've seen the way you watch that stage, Kurt. Have you ever thought of trying it?" Kurt simply fixed her with penetrating look.

"Alright, alright. Look, here's the scoop. No one is quite sure where Anderson is from. What they do know is his parents are still alive and well, but he left them when he was fifteen, and has been making it on his own ever since. He's a loner. Never stays in one place very long."

"That could be useful," murmured Kurt.

"There's another thing," said Santana. She took a moment before continuing. "I have it from a very reliable source that he shares your… interests."

Kurt stiffened, his eyes going wide. "What are you…?"

"He's a homosexual." Santana said, her eyes studying Kurt's face.

"I'm not!"

"Kurt, honey, it's okay. I've known for a long time now. It doesn't change anything."

"But, how did you know?"

"You're not obvious, if that's what you're worried about," she said. "Though you should make a bigger effort to sweet talk the ladies more. No, I'm just very good at reading people, and we've been close for so long."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Santana had assured him that his secret was safe with her, but it was still unnerving to realize someone knew about it without his own knowledge.

"Anyway," said Santana. "That's all I have for you. No need to thank me for doing a perfect job for you."

"Thanks, Santana," said Kurt, getting up and heading out the door.

Kurt turned his feet homeward and walked through the dark streets, his mind heavy with thought. Kurt knew before his meeting with Santana what Blaine was. Blaine had made that quite clear to him that morning. That was precisely why he'd rushed to deliver his ultimatum. Blaine was a serious danger to him. If anyone found out what he was, it would be the end of his life. But he wondered if there was another way to take care of Blaine.

Kurt didn't get far before the soft strumming of a guitar met his ears. He paused and listened closely to the sound. He walked toward it, and after a minute a voice began to sing.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

To Kurt, it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. It was warm and rich. Kurt kept following the sound, winding his way around the buildings. He was drawn to it, like a moth to flame.

_Love me tender,_

_Love long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_And will never part._

Kurt finally found himself at the bottom of a fire escape. High up on one of the landings was a dark silhouette. Kurt could make out the shape of a guitar, but had no way of identifying the face. The more he listened to the voice, though, the more completely it took him over. It was like it was inside him as well as all around him. He leaned against the wall, staring up at the dark figure, and listening closely.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

'_Till the end of time._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfill,_

_For my darling,_

_I love you,_

_And I always will._

The strumming finally came to an end and all fell silent. Yet, Kurt could still hear the echoes of that voice in his ears. A part of himself compelled him to climb the ladder so he could get closer to that figure. He desperately wanted to know who it was. He had a hand placed on the first rung when a different voice broke the silence.

"Anderson. Anderson! Blaine! Get in here and go to sleep already you're giving me a headache."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Longest chapter yet and the one I struggled over the most. But I'm ready to let this things see sunlight. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are beautiful and wonderful things. I appreciate every one, from the quick "love this" to the long critique that **BibliophileBrittany** so kindly wrote. Thanks for everything! I love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>West Side Klaine<strong>

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Blaine hung his head over his beaten up old guitar. His mind was still playing the day over and over. More specifically, the kiss kept flashing before his eyes. Everything seemed to revolve around that moment. Kurt had really kissed him. He had kissed Kurt and for a split second in time they had been locked together.<p>

But it was all wrong. If anyone found out what he was and that he'd been kissing Kurt, he'd be kicked out of the Hawks and probably run out of Lima. He couldn't let that happen.

He had jeopardized everything when he let himself follow Kurt. He'd put everything on the line by letting his feelings get in the way.

He had to cool his head. He had to focus. He had to avoid Kurt.

"Blaine?"

He looked up and saw Trent looking down at him from the doorway of Wes' apartment. He was badly bruised from his confrontation that day with the Titans.

"Are you coming inside?" Trent asked. Blaine felt a surge of sympathy for him. Trent had not complained one bit about his injuries. From the moment he'd returned to the Hawks he'd pretended like they weren't even there and had instead relayed Kurt Hummel's ultimatum like it was a particularly funny joke.

Blaine thought of Kurt and his resolve to forget about him strengthened. It wasn't just himself he was doing this for. He was doing this for all the Hawks. He was doing this for Trent. Trent, who Blaine had protected from the moment they met. If he hadn't been fooling around like an idiot today, he might have been there for Trent when he needed him.

"Yeah, "T"." Blaine said with a smile. "I'm coming. Not that anyone can get any sleep anyway, in this god damned heat."

He got up to follow Trent inside when something caught his eye. Something had moved in the corner of his vision. He looked down over the side of the fire escape, his heart pounding just a little bit faster, but all he could see was darkness.

He shook his head and went inside.

* * *

><p>Kurt pressed himself against the wall beneath the first landing and didn't even allow himself to breathe as he waited for Blaine to go inside.<p>

Finally he heard the door shut and his lungs began working again.

This was some very cruel cosmic joke. It was Blaine. Blaine Anderson, the man who was slowly destroying Kurt's life, was the one who had been singing with that beautiful voice.

Kurt groaned as he slid down the wall.

All the warm, pleasant feelings he'd had before now spoiled and twisted in his stomach. They'd been perverted by the knowledge of where they had originated from.

This had to stop now.

Kurt pushed himself to his feet and started running down the street back towards his home. He had to forget about this. He had to forget about Blaine.

* * *

><p>When dawn came, the war was on. The Titans kept a constant patrol of the streets and the Hawks did everything they could to undermine their enemy. Fights broke out everywhere. Fear and hatred choked the air just as much as the unbearable heat which grew steadily worse and worse as the days went on.<p>

Both Blaine and Kurt avoided each other, thinking it was safer to fight other opponents, then to risk getting close. Kurt urged the Titans on, keeping their morals intact and very aware of the sort of mutiny that might occur if he didn't. He kept insisting that if they could just undermine Blaine and strip the power he had over the Hawks then the gang would dismantle. This goal kept the Titans focused.

For Santana, who existed outside the conflict and only got snatches of it from gossip and brief conversations with Kurt, the rising heat only meant that she had to constantly retouch her make up since it kept melting.

She carefully applied another coat of bright red lipstick before examining herself in the mirror. Her mind flitted to Kurt as it often did lately. He'd often had troubles in the past but it hardly ever made him look the way he did the past few nights when he dragged himself into the club.

"Hun, you look just downright pathetic right now," she'd told him at one point. He didn't answer but instead looked like he was attempting to stab her through with his eyes.

Santana sighed and glanced for only a brief second at a frame beside her mirror before heading back out into the club. She mingled for a while before noticing a particularly handsome young man sitting near the door looking dejected. She decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey there, good looking." She said, taking a seat next to him. He glanced up at her, but looked down again as if hoping she might go away if he just ignored her. "Something getting you down? Maybe I can help. I'm excellent at giving advice." He remained silent. "Got someone on your mind?" He looked back up at her and then slowly nodded. Santana congratulated herself mentally on her excellent intuition.

"Tell me your name," she said. "I'm Santana, by the way."

"Blaine," he replied, still looking a little bit wary of her. Santana's mind began to whir as she heard the name and she looked at the man before her as if she only just laid eyes on him. He fit the description, and it wasn't like Blaine was a popular name. This must be Blaine Anderson. She leaned forward in interest.

"Well, Blaine, why don't you tell me more about your troubles?"

He sighed and spoke as if he were choosing his words very carefully. "It's like I've been infected. I can't get… this person… out of my head, no matter how hard I try to forget."

"Ah love," said joked Santana.

"No, I hate him," he said. Blaine seemed to realize what he said and he tried to correct his mistake. "H-her." Of course Santana already knew that Blaine was gay. It was the word "hate" that caught her attention. If Santana was interested before she was riveted now.

"Him," she said firmly. "You meant him. I can tell." Blaine looked terrified and Santana tried to wear her sweetest smile for him. "It's alright, honey. Your deepest, dirtiest secrets are safe with me."

Blaine still looked terrified and ready to bolt. Santana decided to switch to nastier tactics. She leaned forward and spoke softly to him. "Or we can do it this way. Tell me who this person is that you hate so much, or I'll expose you to all of Lima City."

Blaine looked murderous at this threat. "You think I'd trust you?"

"You don't have much of a choice." She said. "Tell me, and this entire conversation including the fact that you ever walked through those doors will be a complete secret. Don't, and everyone will know about what you are."

Blaine seemed to struggle for a long time. Then he squeezed his eyes shut, and spoke barely above a whisper. "It's the leader of the Titans."

It was like Santana had just been told that it was Christmas day. This news was just too good. Blaine Anderson was getting worked up over her Kurt Hummel. Her mind was a whir and she took Blaine's hand. What if this was the way to finally unite the Titans and Hawks once and for all? What if she could bring Kurt some peace and happiness?

"Alright, before you throw yourself off a building you should really think about this, because it sounds to me like you're fighting your true feelings because you think they're completely wrong. But maybe they're completely right."

Blaine didn't answer. He tore his hand away from Santana and left, perhaps afraid that she'd try to blackmail him some more. Santana hoped her words had some impact. She would stay true to her word and not tell anyone about the encounter because she hoped that if she could gain Blaine's trust she could play cupid in this little story.

* * *

><p>All fighting was temporarily put aside when Finn's wedding finally arrived. Despite the ongoing tensions Finn and his fiancé Rachel were still determined to follow through with their plans. They arranged for a proper ceremony and it was held on a beautiful Saturday evening.<p>

Kurt was Finn's best man. Rachel looked gorgeous in her mother Shelby's dress, and Kurt made sure all the Titans wore their very best for the occasion.

Tears filled both Finn's and Rachel's eyes as they said their vows, and Kurt looked on with a broad smile as Finn kissed the bride. In that moment they were a normal couple completely in love and the problems of street were forgotten.

They held a reception in the local gymnasium. It seemed like half of Lima showed to share in the dancing and drinking.

As Rachel ran off to socialize Kurt caught Finn's eye and groom crossed the room to embrace his brother in a tight bear hug, all concerns for manliness far from their minds in favor of joy and love. Kurt patted him on the back fondly before pulling away.

"Congratulations, Finn" said Kurt.

"Thanks, dude," said Finn with a wet smile. He looked up over Kurt's shoulder and his smile altered slightly into one of pity. "Hey Mom." Kurt turned and saw Carol approaching with his Aunt Anne by her side.

Carol's eyes were brighter and more alive than Kurt had seen them in a long time, though her face was stilled lined with care and worries.

"Finn, I'm so proud of you, sweetie," she said, her voice only partially slurred. She wrapped her arms around Finn's middle, and he held her like she might break at the slightest touch.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

Kurt looked at Anne questioningly and she mouthed to him that Carol was doing well but that she had indeed had a couple of drinks that evening.

"I wish your father had been here to see this," said Carol still buried in Finn's chest.

"Me too, Mom."

"And Burt," she added, turning to Kurt. "He should have been here. He would have been so happy to see Finn settling down with a nice girl."

"Yes, I'm sure he would. Though I'm sure he would have tried to convince him to get an honest job first," said Kurt.

"I went and visited him before the ceremony today," she said. "Anne drove me, and it was such a nice day out there on the hill. And we left a pretty little wreath of flowers. And I told him we were getting along-" her words dissolved as she burst into tears. Anne pried her off of Finn and congratulated him before leading her away back to one of the tables in the corner.

Finn and Kurt looked at each other for a long time before Finn nodded and turned away to rejoin Rachel.

Kurt sighed and headed for the temporary bar to get himself another large drink. Though as he approached his eyes widened and his insides began to boil. Leaning against the make-shift bar was Blaine Anderson.

It was a shock to be so unexpectedly close to him. Despite his efforts Kurt had not been able to get Blaine out of his mind. He'd even dreamed about him. And now seeing him made Kurt feel like his stomach was doing back flips. He tried to pull himself together and realize what Blaine being there meant. Kurt cast his eyes around and sure enough, now that he was looking for them, he began to notice other Hawks mingling with the other partiers around the gymnasium. How had they gotten in unnoticed? Kurt turned back to Blaine and all previous thoughts of steering clear of the man evaporated in the heat of his rage.

He approached and hissed "What are you doing here, bastard?" Blaine jumped and turned to look at him a mixture of expressions passing over his face before he forced it into a satisfied smirk which Kurt longed to wipe straight off of him.

"Why, I'm just enjoying the party. We all are," Blaine said indicating his gang members. Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine shirt.

"You lowlife! I will drag you out of here and beat the life of you!"

"And ruin your beloved brother's beautiful wedding with a big commotion?" asked Blaine. The two men stared each other down until Kurt finally raised his voice.

"Titans! We have vermin!" They were by his side in an instant. He forced Blaine to the floor and looked up them all. "Find all the Hawks in here and throw them out!" he instructed. They dispersed and Kurt picked Blaine up from the floor and began dragging him outside. He was surprised when Blaine hardly put up any fight at all.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked Blaine once they'd reached the dark street outside.

"What makes you think I want anything? We've become so close it seemed remiss for us to miss such an important celebration." His said in a mocking voice. Kurt glared at him. Then he pushed Blaine away and began stalking back inside.

"So that was your mother huh?" asked Blaine to Kurt's back. Kurt rounded on him. Perhaps because of the liquor he'd been drinking that night or because he was too filled to the brim with conflicting feelings to care, but Kurt found himself replying truthfully.

"Stepmother. Finn's mother,"

"So you two are stepbrothers," Blaine mused. "Never would have guessed, you act so close. So which one is your dad?"

"Dead and buried. Six years ago." he said tersely. Blaine was silent for a long time. Then he said something that caught Kurt by surprise.

"I'm sorry." Kurt's eyes snapped up to him and he saw that Blaine was not wearing his usual smug grin. His face was grim and his eyes seemed very distant.

"What do you care?" Kurt asked.

"No one should have to lose a father so early in life," he replied sincerely. "I think, maybe I understand. You lost your birth mother when you were young, too?" He must have read the truth on Kurt's face because he continued. "You cling to everything you have so desperately because you're used to losing everything precious to you. I'm sorry."

Kurt felt like he'd been hit in the gut. Blaine's statement was so accurate, and was filled with such sympathy. Kurt tried his best to deflect the discussion.

"Well from what I hear you chose to lose your father and mother. You ran from home."

If Blaine was surprised that Kurt knew this information he didn't show it. Instead he fixed Kurt with a sorrowful look that shook his very core.

At that moment the rest of the Titans began to emerge from the gym dragging the remaining party crashers. Kurt watched as his gang members punished the intruders with a quick beating. Then he cast one last look at Blaine, and headed back inside.

The rest of the party passed smoothly with no more interruptions from unwanted guests. Kurt was barely present for it. His mind was still outside with Blaine. Blaine, the man he had kissed without thinking. The man who made him feel things he couldn't control. The man whose voice enchanted him. The man who seemed to be able to read him so well. The man he hated.

* * *

><p>After they were kicked out of the party the Hawks did not attempt to return inside. Their goal had merely been to ruffle the Titan's feathers and with that deed done they were more than happy to take advantage of having the city to themselves for the night. The caroused the streets, drinking and being generally rowdy.<p>

Blaine, however, did not join in. He slipped away at earliest opportunity and returned to Wes's, deep in thought. His mind wandered back to Santana and her advice. Talking with her had been frightening to him. She seemed to have to ability to strip him bare and leave him exposed. He wanted her to be wrong. He had no feelings for Kurt. He couldn't. Not even when his heart fluttered from being so close to him after such a long time. Not even when the thought of Kurt losing his family made him sick with sadness and sympathy.

He climbed up to Wes's apartment and grabbed his guitar before heading out to his normal perch on the fire escape. He played for a very long time wishing for the music take his thoughts away. But Kurt kept penetrating his mind and he found himself singing the song he'd sang the day of the kiss.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfill…_

Then suddenly he realized he wasn't singing alone. He stopped playing and listened closely, but the other voice stopped too. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't make out anything in the dark. He started playing again, but this time he didn't sing. He vamped the chords of the song inviting whoever the stranger was to join in.

To his delight the phantom voice finally begin to sing again. It was weak at first, but even before it gained more confidence Blaine thought that it heavenly.

_For my darling,_

_I love you,_

_And I always will._

When the song ended silence hung in the air once more. Then Blaine spoke.

"You sing beautifully." The voice didn't respond. "I know you're still there." Another long pause. "No one is around. I'm the only one here, I swear." After another long pause Blaine put his guitar down and placed a hand on the ladder so he could climb down.

"Don't come down!" said the voice. Blaine froze. He recognized the voice.

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine heard feet slapping the pavement. "No! Don't go! I'll stay put." The running stopped and Blaine sat himself back down on the landing of the fire escape.

"Why should I stay?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Blaine replied.

"Why did you leave home?" Blaine was a little startled by the question. It was a long time before he answered.

"I've lied to every single person who has ever asked me that." He began. "I always say that I hated my parents and hated my life so I left the first chance I got." Blaine paused. "I never say that my dad caught me kissing my neighbor, a boy, and disowned me."

"Do you make a habit of kissing boys?"

"Do you?" And then Blaine asked again, "Why are you here?" Blaine longed for Kurt to answer this question. This time Kurt didn't deflect.

"I can't get you out of my head. I hate it. I hate you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about _you_." Blaine's heart was racing. Did Kurt really share his feelings? He moved to descend the ladder.

"Don't! Don't come down here." Kurt threatened and Blaine stopped.

"Then what do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I want you to leave," said Kurt.

"You know I'm not going to do that."

"I'll kill you."

"You won't," said Blaine simply. "You won't because you don't hate me. You don't hate me because I know what you're going through right now." Somehow he felt so sure about what he was saying.

"You don't know-"

"Yes, I do, because I feel it too. I know how terrifying it is."

Kurt took off running again and this time Blaine didn't try to call him back. He was too overwhelmed and still completely lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait! I hate life trying to get in the way! But I hope this chapter makes up for it!

I'm so in love with all the support I'm getting. All your reviews make my heart sing! Really, they do! And thanks to those of you on Tumblr who pushed me to get this chapter done! You are the real heros!

Without further ado!

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>The following day was hot as ever, but now the air was humid and the sky looked threatening. There was a strong breeze that promised a change in the weather but until then there was no relief from the muggy afternoon. The Titans loitered outside the A. Rhodes Diner sticking to the shade of the building and chugging down bottles of soda pop.<p>

Finn was the only one missing since he was still enjoying being a newlywed. Kurt had let him have the apartment all to himself for the night. It hadn't been too much trouble for Kurt since he didn't get much sleep anyway.

He'd wandered the streets all through the early hours brooding and every now and again punching buildings when his anger and confusion became too much. At one point he got too carried away and he screamed as his fist collided with the brick. Kurt quickly cradled his hand and sunk down the wall to the sidewalk. He gently felt his hand, and was relieved to find that nothing was broken. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Instead two sympathetic hazel eyes swam into his vision and his own eyes snapped open once more. He felt like he was going mad.

He'd shown up at Puck's door just as the sky began to turn a deep shade of pink, signaling the sun was on its way. Puck gave Kurt the once over, his eyes lingering over Kurt's bloody fist before letting him in.

"Kurt, what happened to you man?" He asked.

"Dog." Kurt lied. "I want to give Finn some space. Let me sleep on your couch?" He asked.

"Of course. " Said Puck. Kurt walked over and flopped down onto the worn out cushions. "Hey." Kurt looked up at Puck. "Has something been troubling you lately?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Kurt said.

"What? The Hawks? Well look." Said Puck. "I've got your back whatever happens. Yeah, things are shitty right now, but we've gotten through shit before and we can get through it now." Kurt nodded. He always appreciated the rare moments when Puck attempted to be inspirational.

"Right." He said. "Thanks. I think I'll just get sleep for now."

"Sure," said Puck. He went over to the window and pulled the shade down to block out the sun that was now coming up.

Kurt was exhausted, but he still had trouble sleeping. He tossed about on the couch until Puck forced him to use his bed instead. Even then Kurt couldn't drift off for more than a few minutes at a time.

Now he leaned against the dirty window of the diner, stone faced and poised to tear apart anyone who dared look at him the wrong way. His fellow Titans, sensing his mood, kept their distance even though they could only guess why it had turned so sour overnight. Even Jessie knew enough to keep his head down.

Then, Mike approached from his look out.

"They're here." The Titans all scattered immediately into hiding places. Intel from Santana revealed the diner to be the place the Hawks visited the most and Kurt promised the Titans a bit of revenge for having their party crashed the night before. Kurt was the only one who stayed exactly where he was, out in the open and waiting.

The Hawks saw him on his own and confidently made their way over. Though Kurt restrained himself from looking directly at him, he could still tell that Blaine was keeping himself to the back of the gang. It was Wes who spoke first.

"Afternoon," he said with the note of a challenge in his voice. Kurt didn't answer. He simply stared back with venomous eyes.

"Scared?" asked David. "Did we finally go too far Hummel? Hurt you bad by ruining your little party?" Again Kurt stayed silent. Frustrated, Wes grabbed Kurt's collar and that's when the rest of Kurt's gang emerged into the light, ambushing the Titans.

Wes was knocked to the ground by a blow from Puck who gave Kurt a wink before turning and continuing to pummel Wes. Kurt looked above his head and immediately found Blaine. They locked eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and the look in them could have very well killed Blaine on the spot. He shivered and couldn't decide if it was out of fear or something else entirely. He found himself trapped in that gaze as if Kurt had turned him to stone. Thoughts that had plagued him all morning resurfaced now. Thoughts that Kurt really did hate him. That there really was nothing between them at all. Maybe Blaine had made it all up in his head.<p>

Then thunder crashed and Blaine wasn't the only one startled into looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were now bearing down on the gangs who quickly resumed beating each other into pulp. Blaine watched as David rushed up on Kurt and aimed a blow right at him. Kurt caught David's fist and twisted him around until he was screaming. Blaine tore his eyes away from the sight and instead charged at Mike who had just begun kicking a curled up Nick.

The fight continued on after that with thunder crashing above, and diner patrons scampering back inside every time they dared to try and venture out. One of them had evidently called the cops because it was not long before the familiar sirens rose above the sounds of the approaching storm.

The gangs scattered like usual. Blaine ducked around the side of the diner and listened.

"Fuck, Artie, get up." It was Kurt's voice.

"Sorry, Kurt, it's my damn leg and this fucking weather."

"I don't care. Just move or they'll be taking you away."

The sound of wheals coming to a halt on the pavement met Blaine's ears and suddenly Kurt came into his line of vision, rushing away into an alley with Artie on his back. A moment later a low booming "Hey you!" called after them and large cop lumbered by. Blaine turned to go in the opposite direction then stopped and stood still. Something was aching in him and telling him to not run away. He tried to shake away the feeling but the more steps he took the stronger it became, like someone had a death grip on his heart.

He growled in frustration then turned and ran down the way Kurt and the cop had gone. He soon began to hear voices and turned a corner to see Kurt lashing insults at the cop, whose back was turned to Blaine. It appeared that Artie had already gotten away somehow. Presumably Kurt made him run while he held off the policeman. Now the cop was pushing Kurt into the wall and pulling handcuffs out of his pocket.

Blaine noticed a rusty pipe jutting out of a cardboard box and before the thought had fully formed in his mind Blaine had the pipe in his hand and was bring it down on the cop's skull. The man dropped without a sound, completely unconscious, revealing Kurt still pressed against the wall. Blaine looked down and saw that one of Kurt's wrists had already been shut inside one ring of the handcuffs. Blaine reached towards it but it was jerked away and he looked up to see Kurt's murderous glare just a foot away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt hissed. Another thunderclap shook the air.

"I'm saving your ungrateful ass!" Blaine growled back. Anger suddenly boiled through him. How dare Kurt act like this after Blaine just rescued him! Beneath them the cop groaned. They both looked down and then ran off together down the street, until suddenly Kurt was pulling Blaine down another alley stopping only when they reached a chain link fence that blocked their path.

Kurt kept hold of Blaine, still glaring at him. Blaine glared back and struggled in his grip. They wrestled and pushed each other until Kurt had Blaine rammed into the corner between the metal fence and the brick wall.

"You took out that cop." He muttered as if accusing Blaine of a horrible crime.

"Yeah." He snapped. "I did."

"You stopped him even though I'm your enemy. Even though you could have just gotten rid of me."

"Yeah, I sure did," said Blaine, starting to wish he had just left well enough alone.

"Why?" Kurt pleaded, still looking like he wanted to strangle the life out of Blaine. Blaine just laughed.

"You really are a fucking idiot, Kurt." He said. He hadn't thought about it, but now that Kurt asked the question, the answer was obvious in Blaine mind, and with Kurt's warm body so close to his, there was no use denying it any longer. A look of panic crossed Kurt's face, but he drew back and kneed Blaine between the legs.

Blaine fought not to scream in pain. Kurt was looking at him now with a smug grin and he had the sudden urge to rip his damn mouth off. Blaine reached down and took hold of the handcuff that was still tight around Kurt's wrist. Kurt only realized what he was doing by the time it was too late and Blaine was already snapping the other cuff around the links of the fence.

"You don't want me to help you?" Blaine said darkly, still gritting his teeth at the pain in his crotch. "Fine. Then help yourself."

"You bastard!" shouted Kurt now clawing at Blaine like an animal. Blaine extracted himself and hopped out of Kurt's reach. Kurt began pulling violently at the cuffs, making the whole fence vibrate and scrape hard against the wall. Blaine stepped backwards, watching the way Kurt's body twisted and strained against his bond. Then he was turning and focusing his rage on Blaine. "I'm going to kill you."

"That doesn't give me much motivation to free you," said Blaine closing back in on Kurt.

"Fuck you! I don't need you," he said. Blaine was pressing in on Kurt now. Kurt didn't strike out at him but instead fisted his free hand in Blaine's shirt. "I hate you."

"Stay here and rot then," muttered Blaine. He moved to turn away but Kurt still had his shirt in a death grip and was tugging Blaine back.

"Wha-" Blaine began to speak but was cut off Kurt shoving his mouth against his.

* * *

><p>Kurt attacked Blaine's mouth, moving his lips hungrily and clashing their teeth together. He directed all his feelings into the kiss. His anger, fear, and shame poured out through his lips, and nothing felt more right. He was already inexplicably turned on and the heat of Blaine's mouth sent shocks of pleasure through him. He wasn't fighting it anymore. He was fed up with fighting. He grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled him closer, loving the way Blaine moaned in response.<p>

Neither of them noticed the raindrops that had begun to drip down on their skin. It wasn't until the drops became thick and heavy that they broke apart from the kiss to acknowledge the rain. After weeks of enduring a brutal drought the drops felt incredible. Kurt wasted no time in wrapping his arm back around Blaine to pull him back into a kiss.

As the rain drenched them their tongues battled for control and Kurt continued to pull on Blaine's hair so he could hear those delicious moans. He kept forgetting his hand was cuffed and tugged against the metal cutting into his wrist.

"Fuck!" he yelled and Blaine pulled back. "Fuck, this fucking handcuff! I can't believe you did this to me you son of a bitch."

"Oh shut up." Blaine retorted.

"Make me!" Kurt challenged. As soon as he said it Blaine shoved him into the wall and kissing him hard again. Water ran down their faces, dripping from their hair and noses and soaking through their clothes so that when Blaine pressed his body flush against Kurt's it felt like there was barely anything between them. Blaine turned his head and found Kurt's neck sucking hard on it and biting the skin. "Jesus!" cried Kurt as Blaine's lips did unbelievable things and made him tingle all over. He bucked his hips up into Blaine's.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's torso digging his nails into the wet skin until he reached Kurt's thighs. He grabbed them and pulled Kurt higher up on the wall. Kurt helped support his own weight by holding tight onto the handcuff which was straining against the chain link fence. He wrapped his other limbs around Blaine and pulled him close.

It was pouring now and the rain beat down on their bodies to the point where they might as well have been swimming for how wet they were. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard on through his slippery wet jeans as he began slamming it into Kurt's own erection.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine whined. "Why the hell did you have to hit my balls? It still fucking hurts!"

"Like I care!" Kurt moaned. "Just don't you dare fucking stop!" Blaine thrust into him harder, making Kurt's ass scrape against the brick every time. "Oh come on! Harder! Is that all you've- oh fuck yes!"

Blaine went even harder pounding Kurt against the wall, making Kurt cling to him with all his strength and just take it. His heals dug into Blaine's ass and his toes curled inside of his shoes as he felt Blaine push him closer and closer to the edge. He continued to taunt Blaine, wanting it faster and harder. The cuff felt like it was cutting right through his wrist. Then all at once his body rocked with orgasm he felt himself come inside his pants. He cried out and then bit down hard on Blaine's neck.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed Blaine. His hips lost their rhythm and Kurt was sure he'd gotten him to come as well.

Kurt slid back down the wall his body limp as Blaine's grip on him relaxed. Still, they clung together panting, unsure what was sweat and what was rain. Then Blaine was pulling Kurt into a kiss again and Kurt returned it eagerly. It was a sloppy fumbling kiss but Kurt could feel passion coming from Blaine which made his blissed out brain even fuzzier.

When Blaine broke the kiss Kurt slumped into his arms forcing Blaine to maneuver him until he was against the fence. Kurt got the idea and clung to the chain link, keeping himself up as best he could while Blaine went to work on the handcuffs. Apparently Blaine had some sort of lock pick in his pocket. It was still challenging to get them undone though, since the rain was still coming down hard. But finally he managed to open the cuff attached to the fence.

With this bit of freedom they were able to collapse down to the ground where Blaine continued work on the other cuff. They didn't speak mostly because their chests were still heaving to find air, and because they were afraid to openly admit what just happened.

The rain ebbed a bit and by the time Blaine got Kurt's wrist free it was only drizzling. Kurt snatched the handcuffs out of Blaine's hand and pocketed them in his jacket. Then he got to his feet, feeling his knees shake only a little bit. Blaine was up right after him pressing him into the fence and kissing him deep, but this time Kurt fought him off.

"No, that's it. It's over." He said trying to get away.

"Over? What are you talking about?" Blaine asked completely taken aback.

"As in we've got that out of our system and now it's over." Kurt snapped. He pushed passed Blaine but Blaine grabbed his arm and held him tight.

"Don't you try to pull that shit, Kurt!" said Blaine. "That was far more than a random fuck and you know it."

"That wasn't even a fuck. I just let you use me to get off." Kurt sneered. "And I still hate you."

"Stop being such a liar!"

"Stop being such fucking girl!" Kurt yelled. "It's over! We can't! We go on acting like this never happened!"

"You're running away."

"No!" And this time it was Kurt slamming Blaine against the wall. "No! I'm facing facts! It doesn't matter what there is between us because we can't." All the bliss and pleasure Kurt had been feeling was now replaced with a pounding headache and horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was right, so why was it so hard for him? Why did Blaine have to look at him with those pitying eyes? He shoved Blaine against the wall again before backing up slowly away from him. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked pleadingly. "Why did you have to come here? I never wanted this!"

"Kurt…" said Blaine and his voice was so soft. It was the most he'd ever sounded like his singing voice. And Kurt felt an ache rise in his chest as if someone had taken hold of his heart and was now squeezing the life out of it. For a long time the two of them looked at each other, still soaked to the bone, water dripping from their heads down to their feet.

And then Kurt was back on top of Blaine their lips locked and their bodies intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **What's this? A new update after only a few days? Is the world ending? Who knows!

I know everyone was gearing up for angst but we still have a little bit of time until all hell breaks loose and Kurt and Blaine deserve a bit of romance before then, I think. Also, after two chapters of little to no music, the music is back in full force. Let me know what you think of it. If everyone actually hates me including songs I'll stop and just mention them in the future.

I've been an awful person and until now have not given someone the recognition she needs. That person is **Lauren**, my beta. She's known as** fyeahlauren** on Tumblr and she's a flawless friend to me and an awesome beta!

I also want to thank again everyone who reviews! You have no idea what they mean to me. Every time I see that I have a new review I jump around my room and dance, no lie! It's just good to get a sense of what you all think as things go along! So thank you! Thank you! Thank you a thousand billion zillion times!

Oh and **MN**, don't think you're crazy at all because I thought the same thing when I saw that manip! Maybe because of the awesome wall sex they just had! Too bad they're not wearing leather jackets in the picture!

**Warning:** This chapter does include smut, just in case that sort of thing makes you squeamish.

* * *

><p><strong>West Side Klaine<strong>

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that you had a super steamy love making session in the rain and he's still putting up a fight?"<p>

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temple as Santana looked at him with disbelief, and something close to frustration. With things still uncertain between him and Kurt, Blaine had gone to the only person he'd ever sort of opened up to about his feelings. He'd hardly known Santana, but he decided to take a chance on her. He soon learned that his impulse had been correct, and that she was actually a longtime friend of Kurt's. So he told her the whole story up through their encounter in the rain.

"He's worried," said Blaine. "I am too. But he resists me at every move. He keeps saying that we can't be together, and that we have to stop seeing each other. He wants to just forget. I can't do that."

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Two days now."

Santana thought for a moment then said, "Well, why don't you just defect to his gang? You can make a big show of it."

Blaine let out a sinister laugh. "It's never that simple. The Titans would never trust me so easily. Also, the Hawks would never let me go. They'd find me, and make me pay. They might even kill me. And there are members of that gang that mean something to me. I couldn't just turn my back on them." His eyes unfocused as he thought about leaving Trent on his own.

"Honestly," said Santana. "I wish I could just smack all of you and force you to play nice."

"The thing is, I think Kurt and I could come up with some kind of a plan, but he won't listen to me. I wish I knew a way to get him to let his guard down, and trust me." Blaine looked back up at Santana and was startled to see her fixing him with a penetrating stare.

"San-?"

"Do you love him?" she asked. Blaine felt his cheeks burn. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't know exactly what he wanted to say so he closed it again. Santana laughed. "Alright, here's an easier question." Blaine saw her eyes flit over to the stage on the far side of the club. "Do you sing?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Santana actually sought him out instead of waiting for him to visit, so Kurt was inclined to pay attention to what she had to say when it did happen. She'd been waiting for him at the door of his apartment after one of his long walks, and told him that it was crucial he come to the club the following night. When he tried to get any more information out of her she only gave him one of her "I'm up to something" grins before strutting away.<p>

Everything seemed normal when he entered the club with the men and women sitting around laughing and talking, and the band playing some jazz tune. He cracked a smile and was suddenly grateful that Santana asked him to come. He could relax here in a way that was impossible around the gang. Things were even worse now that things had escalated with Blaine. Every time one of the Titans looked at him, he was sure they could see right through him. He was sure they'd know exactly what he'd been up to, as if there were a sign painted across his forehead.

He'd hoped that giving into his desires for Blaine would help him forget the man, but that wasn't the case at all. Blaine was still on his mind all the time and now his image was tied to a warm feeling beneath his skin, and pounding in his chest. Kurt knew he was slowly cracking, but he didn't want to make that final step, because it might mean losing everything he'd ever worked for.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by Santana's voice calling to him. He looked and saw her sitting at a table behind a group of young chattering women. As he walked over she motioned to the band, and Kurt could see the drummer give her a thumbs up. He didn't think about this too much, and simply took a seat next her. She gave him the same suspicious smile and slid over a drink.

"So what's so urgent?" He asked taking a sip.

"First of all," she said, "Why does there have to be an emergency for you to see me?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "And secondly, I really want you to take a look at yourself." Kurt's face dropped into a frown and his eyes hardened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that I don't think you're the person you really want to be right now. This gang is so important to you because you've spent so long on it, and used so much blood and sweat to put it together and keep it alive. But is it really what you want? Is that really the most important thing?"

"Santana, you don't understand," said Kurt, exasperated.

"I don't want to argue about this with you. I just want you to think about it, because I have a surprise for you." Kurt cocked an eyebrow at this. Santana indicated something behind him and Kurt looked to find Blaine, standing front and center on the stage, his eyes looking straight at him.

Kurt shot to his feet but Santana pulled him back down and he glared at her. Blaine approached the microphone and wrapped his hand around it, smirking at the audience as he said "Good evening." The women at the table in front of Kurt and Santana squealed at this simple statement and he had to take a moment before continuing. "I just want to say, before I start, that I've learned that life can be damned awful. It can be so difficult to love." His smirk faltered and it suddenly occurred to Kurt that Blaine was nervous. "It's much easier to hate. But… I think, when something good _does_ come along. When love comes along, you just have to forget the hate and go for it. Cause maybe then things wouldn't be quite so awful." He stole a glance at Kurt who was now stiff as stone.

Blaine waved his hand at the band and it burst into an upbeat rock and roll song. Blaine clung onto the microphone stand and began to sing.

_Oh, got a lot o' living to do!_

_A whole lot o' loving to do!_

_Come on baby, to make it fun it takes two._

_Oh yes, I've got a lot o' living to do!_

_A whole lot o' loving to do,_

_And there's no one who I'd rather do it with than you!_

Blaine danced and twisted behind the microphone, grabbing the stand as if it were a dance partner. All the while he kept staring back at Kurt through the crowd of women and Kurt realized why Santana had him sit here. It was the perfect way for Blaine to sing the song directly at Kurt without anyone knowing. The women shrieked and swooned and Kurt did everything in his power to resist acting like them. But despite his best effort he could feel himself starting to relax to Blaine's voice.

_There's a moon that's big and bright in the Milky Way tonight,_

_But the way you act you never would know it's there!_

_So baby, time's a wasting._

_A lot of kisses I ain't been tasting._

_I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get my share._

Blaine's moves became sillier and he kept winking and pulling faces. It was definitely not the way a gang leader should be acting. Of course, the way Kurt was starting to smile and giggle was not how a gang leader should act either. His guard had dropped without him even realizing it.

_You're the prettiest thing I've seen,_

_But you treat me so doggone mean._

_Ain't you got no hear? I'm dying to hold you near._

_Why do you keep me waiting?_

_Why don't you start co-operating?_

_Ain't the things I say, the things you want to hear?_

The song ended to loud applause and Kurt clapped right along with them. Blaine was panting from jumping around so much, and his greased hair was starting to fall into little curls. His eyes were on Kurt and they were like an invitation. He might as well have held out his hand and said "come be with me." Then he gave a nod of acknowledgement to the audience, turned and left through the curtain. Kurt didn't notice Santana leaning towards him until her voice was in his ear.

"He loves you." She said. Kurt swallowed hard. "I once had a chance at love. But I blew it. I'll always regret that." Kurt turned to look at her.

"You? Wha-" he began to ask, but she cut him off.

"No. No sob stories tonight. This is about you. My dressing room is the door on the left. Everything you may need is there, and it's yours all night. So get a move on, Romeo."

"Thank you, Santana."

"Go!" And Kurt was almost propelled out of his seat by insistence in her voice. He shot his way through the crowds of people heading straight for the door to the back rooms. There was a confidence in him he never felt before. It was like his veins were filled with something much lighter and much more powerful then blood. Because sitting there and watching Blaine make a fool of himself did something to Kurt. It reminded him of life before the gang. Before his father died. Before he became hard and mean.

He slipped through the door and then walked the hallway until he found the first door on the left, and went inside, closing it firmly behind him.

The room was the way Kurt imagined Santana's dressing room might look like. The walls were dark and there was a tiger striped carpet on the floor. Gowns, lingerie, and feathers were strewn everywhere along with other odds and ends. A day bed sat in the corner of the room covered with black shiny sheets and pillows. Across from the door was a large vanity. In front of mirror, looking down at something, was Blaine. He no longer had a leather jacket on and was only wearing jeans and a tight red t-shirt.

If he knew that Kurt had entered the room, he didn't show it. Kurt walked towards him and looked over his shoulder. He was holding a picture frame in his hands. Smiling back at them through the frame was a pretty blonde girl. There appeared to be a lipstick stain on her cheek.

Blaine put the picture down and turned to face Kurt so that their faces were a mere six inches apart. He didn't say anything. He just looked in Kurt's eyes until finally Kurt uttered a small "Hi."

"Hi," said Blaine. "You're here."

"Yes. I am," said Kurt snaking his arms around Blaine's waist.

"This was Santana's idea. I wanted to find some way to get you to trust me. So- " Blaine searched Kurt's face. " - it worked?"

"You looked like a complete idiot," said Kurt.

"But, it worked?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him hard.

"Yeah, it worked," he whispered into Blaine's mouth. Blaine tried to pull back.

"Kurt, I know you're worried, but I think-"

"Oh, shut up," said Kurt.

"Make me," he challenged. Kurt smashed their lips back together and pushed him towards the bed. Blaine reached out and grabbed a bottle and a small tin as they went by. Then they collapsed back onto the mattress.

Music seeped through the thin walls from the main room. It was very faint, but the slow tinkling of a piano could still be heard. Blaine and Kurt rolled about the bed, their aggression turned to passion. They shed their clothing quickly, laughing when Kurt's shirt got caught around his head. Blaine let him continue to struggle, and used the opportunity to trail open mouthed kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach. Kurt moaned and melted beneath him until Blaine finally took pity on him, and tugged his shirt the rest of the way off.

Through the walls a soft, sad, voice that was unmistakably Santana's joined in with the piano.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me,_

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and nibbled a line up his jaw, then licked the shell of his ear, making Kurt writhe.

_That thrills and delights me,_

Blaine rutted his bare hips down against Kurt's. He gasped and took hold of Blaine's arms, rolling the both of them over and pinning Blaine down so he could suck the crook of his neck.

_Oh no,_

Blaine raked his fingernails down Kurt's back.

_It's just the nearness of you,_

Kurt moved down Blaine's body to his half hard erection and gave Blaine a devilish grin before taking him into his mouth.

_It isn't your sweet conversation, _

"Oh, fuck, Kurt!" Kurt had to hold Blaine's hips down as he sucked him hard.

_That brings this sensation, _

Kurt lowered a hand down between Blaine legs and brushed against his hole, making Blaine's cock twitch in his mouth.

_Oh no,_

Blaine fumbled for the bottle and tin he'd taken from the vanity and tossed them down to Kurt.

_It's just the nearness of you._

Kurt took his mouth off of Blaine, then opened the bottle and dribbled the contents onto his fingers. He pushed one slender finger inside of Blaine who moaned and spread his legs. Kurt slid in and out of Blaine and quickly added a second finger.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me,_

Blaine felt Kurt rub against his prostate, and he grabbed a pillow, biting into it to keep from crying out.

_All my wildest dreams come true._

"Kurt," moaned Blaine. "Just fuck me now." Kurt hummed in response and opened the tin. He pulled out a condom and quickly rolled it onto his cock before rubbing more lube onto it. Then he crawled up the bed and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me,_

Kurt pushed himself in. Blaine wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt as he thrust him down into the mattress.

_If you'll only grant me,_

"More, Kurt. Harder."

_The right,_

Their lips met and their breath mixed together as Kurt's hips snapped against Blaine's ass.

_To hold you ever so tight,_

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and began to pump it in time with his hips.

_And to feel in the night,_

"Oh fuck, I'm close."

"Come for me. Do it. Now, Blaine."

_The nearness of you._

"Oh god, Kurt!"

"Blaine."

Blaine came hard between them and dug his nails into Kurt's ass. Kurt continued to drive into him until he was coming as well. Then they both collapsed boneless onto the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt's face up to him so they could kiss again. Their mouths moved lazily against each other, and they could both feel the way the other's lips tugged up into matching smiles.

It took Kurt a long time before he found the will to pull himself out of Blaine. He rose from the bed and threw away the condom before returning to Blaine's side. Blaine pulled him down and they wrestled each other until Blaine finally got behind Kurt and spooned himself around him. Kurt relaxed and closed his eyes, just letting himself sink into Blaine's embrace.

In that moment, as they drifted to sleep, they were the only two people in the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I just want to make the small disclaimer that I know full well that there's no way those two could have had sex in the space of that song. It was an artistic choice for the sake of romance and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Not much to say. Just thank you to the ones who reviewed the last chapter! You keep me motivated! You're the fancy to my hat! The skintight to my dreams! The non fat to my mocha! Thank you thank you! Please keep on reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing even if you just want to tell me I suck! And once again thank you to my beta, Lauren!

**Warning**: This chapter contains things of a smutty nature.

* * *

><p><strong>West Side Klaine<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>When Blaine awoke he fully expected Kurt to have disappeared into the air like a dream. But there he was. He lay right next to Blaine, warm and with his chest rising and sinking steadily with sleep. Blaine studied every inch of him. His skin was pale and looked delicate but for being pot marked with cuts, bruises, and scars, many of which Blaine was probably responsible for. He looked up to Kurt's face where his eyelashes splayed across his cheek and his lips were parted slightly, letting the tiniest trail of spit out the side.<p>

Blaine chuckled softly and reached over carefully to wipe the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt twitched but then settled back into sleep. Blaine loved seeing him so peaceful like this. It was a side of Kurt he'd never been allowed to imagine. A Kurt free of tensions, angers, and worries.

After a few more moments of looking Blaine finally leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt stirred and Blaine kissed him again. He continued peppering him with soft kisses as he came into consciousness. When Blaine reached Kurt's lips he sleepily returned the kiss.

His eyes opened, and Blaine smiled and pushed a stray hair away from his face.

"Hi," Blaine said simply.

"Mm, Hello," he muttered back. He rolled onto Blaine and kissed him again. Their bodies pressed together and their mouths opened to deepen the kiss. Blaine's lips tingled and he began to slowly rock his hips up against Kurt's. They both gasped and moaned low.

Then Blaine was pushing Kurt over. Kurt didn't go without a fight. He pushed back and fought for dominance even when Blaine finally had him on his back. Blaine bit Kurt's ear making him shudder. Then he whispered, "Your turn."

Kurt went still and smirked up at Blaine. "You better make it good." Blaine slammed his hips down onto Kurt's in reply, making him moan, before beginning to make his way down Kurt's body. He sucked and nipped at the skin until he reached Kurt's hips. Then he sat back on his heels and grabbed Kurt, flipping him over on his knees.

He licked his hand and began to play across the crease in Kurt' ass. Kurt pushed back against him. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt looking right back at him, his eyes intense and fiery as if he weren't the one with his ass in the air. As if he was the one in control. Blaine took the challenge, smacking Kurt's ass cheek. Kurt winced a bit, but his face formed into a smug grin. "Hope you've got more than that," he said.

Blaine smiled back and slapped Kurt again before looking around for the bottle which was still lying amongst the sheets of the bed. He grabbed it and squeezed some lube on his fingers before pressing two of them into Kurt's ass. Kurt hissed and groaned but told Blaine to keep going. He obeyed, pushing his fingers deep inside of Kurt then pumping them. He continued like this, adding another finger until Kurt was shouting at him to get on with it.

Blaine found the condom tin, pulled one on, and then slicked himself up before shoving himself into Kurt with one hard thrust. Kurt cursed as Blaine started pounding Kurt down into the pillows. Kurt egged him on, telling him to fuck harder and faster until Blaine's muscles ached and the skin on his hips stung from where they slapped against Kurt's reddened ass.

Then finally they both cried out and came long and hard. Blaine fell panting onto Kurt's back where he placed a sloppy kiss. Kurt's hand reached over his shoulder and Blaine took it. They squeezed each other's fingers and Blaine could swear his heart skipped.

He pulled out and stumbled away to throw out the condom. Kurt pulled off any of the sheets that had been stained and let them fall in a pile on the floor before collapsing back onto the mattress. Blaine joined him once more, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Kurt nosed against Blaine's cheek and Blaine could tell he was thinking hard. "We need to figure out how this is going to work," He said to Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"You're right. If our gangs keep fighting something rotten will happen."

"If you got the Hawks out of West Lima."

"I'd have to go too. You can't just call off the Titans?"

"Blaine, what no one understands is that I don't make the rules. Either I make things the way those guys want, or I'm out. There's no way I could convince them to give up the territory." Blaine pulled Kurt in tighter. "But maybe…" Kurt started after a moment," maybe they could give up part of it. We could divide it up. There's the highway. That could be the boundary. The Titans take the north side and you take the south side."

"But how will you get them to do that?" asked Blaine.

"I won't," said Kurt, and Blaine could practically see his mind whirring. "We'll agree to have a war council. We'll challenge you. A one time, once and for all fight. And you'll ask for those terms. That if you win, you get the south side."

"Oh," said Blaine grinning. "So I'm going to win?"

Kurt put on an air of superiority. "Only because I'll let you." Blaine frowned and playfully pushed Kurt down on the bed.

"Is that so, Hummel? Well I think I could beat you, fair and square."

With a surprising amount of strength Kurt pushed them back over so he was the one on top of Blaine. "Keep dreaming, Anderson." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt forced his tongue into Blaine's mouth and Blaine melted beneath him. Kurt pulled back.

"What we have to do to make it work is make it a man to man fight," he said. "Just you and I fighting. That way no one gets hurt."

"But we have to be convincing or they won't buy it. We're going to have to really fight."

"What, you don't think you can handle it? I thought you said you could win," said Kurt smugly. Blaine smacked Kurt's ass in reply. Kurt just hummed and smiled.

They stayed like this for hours, talking and making love in their own little world until reluctantly they found the bathroom, washed up, and pulled their clothes back on. This all took a long time since they kept getting caught up in kisses and caresses. They agreed to leave separately, just in case someone who knew them was outside. Blaine went first, heading out the back way.

Kurt watched him go then leaned against the wall of the hallway with his eyes closed, already missing the feel and smell of Blaine. His whole life he never imagined he'd ever find someone. And Blaine? He wasn't just someone. Kurt couldn't believe that he didn't see it sooner. Didn't see how perfect Blaine was for him. It was like all the hate had been washed away from his eyes, letting him see clearly for the first time.

He wandered down the hall and went through another door. It was dark but he kept moving forward until he found a curtain. He felt along it until final it parted for him and he realized he was standing on the stage of the empty night club. It seemed very lonely and sad without anyone around.

Kurt stepped down to where the microphone was and tapped it. He jumped as the dull thuds reverberated through the large room. He hadn't expected the microphone to still be on. He looked around and then slowly, carefully wrapped his fingers around the microphone, just breathing into it for a moment. No one would be around for hours.

He looked at all the empty chairs and imagined people sitting in them. He closed his eyes and imagined a band playing a light romantic melody. Then he began to sing.

_It's not for me to say,_

_You'll love me._

_It's not for me to say,_

_You'll always care._

_Oh, but here for the moment,_

_I can hold you fast,_

_And press your lips to mine,_

_And dream that love,_

_Will last._

_As far as I can see,_

_This is heaven,_

_And speaking just for me,_

_It's ours to share._

_Perhaps the glow of love will grow with every passing day,_

_Or we may never meet again,_

_But then, it's not for me to say._

He stepped away from the microphone smiling and headed home. He continued humming as he walked and even when he reached his apartment he muttered the words under his breath as he looked in the cupboards for something to eat.

"Kurt, are you singing?"

Kurt tensed and whirled around to find Rachel standing in the door of the kitchen and looking at him curiously.

"No," he said turning away from her.

"You were." She insisted. "I've never heard you sing before. Even softly like that."

"Yeah, well, what do you think the guys would say if they heard me singing?" he asked.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," she said hurriedly. "I promise Kurt, I won't. I just was so surprised. You actually looked happy. You have this glow about you, like the way Finn looked after we got married."

Kurt tried to ignore her and busy himself with looking in the same cupboards he searched through before.

"Kurt," she said suddenly," You don't have a sweetheart, do you?" Kurt had the sudden urge to shove something in her mouth. "You do! I can tell! Your ears just blushed. That's why you were singing. What's she like?" Kurt sighed and gave up trying to look busy.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked.

"No, just me." She looked at him innocently and Kurt considered her. He could keep denying, but that might make her suspect him more. He knew Rachel wasn't stupid. And anyway, it might be nice to talk about it. He didn't have many other people he could talk to.

"Yes, I have someone. I've only known… her for a little while now," he said.

Rachel leaned against the door frame and sighed. "I remember when I first met Finn. He was so romantic. I knew right away we were meant for each other." Kurt laughed. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Actually, when we first met I hated her." Kurt leaned on the counter thinking. "But now, everything is so different." Rachel shrugged.

"Sometimes that's how it happens. Oh Kurt, I'm so happy for you. I was worried about me and Finn being together, and you being all alone."

"There's really no need to worry about me," said Kurt.

"Is she really pretty? I bet she's really beautiful."

"She is, actually. And she has this gorgeous voice that I can't resist. Though when she talks sometimes, he's such an idiot and so full of himself. But somehow that makes me love him more."

"Him?" Kurt froze. He didn't even realize he'd switched pronouns.

"Her. Her, I mean her," he said, trying to laugh it off.

"Kurt?" said Rachel, and it was clear she didn't believe him in the slightest. He went over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Rachel. You can't tell anyone, hear me? No one! Not even Finn!" She just stared back at him and he shook her.

"Kurt, stop! You're hurting me."

"I mean it Rachel!"

"I know, Kurt." She said, her lip trembling. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Please, just let go of me." Kurt took his hands off her as if she were suddenly scalding hot.

"I'm sorry," he said. Just then they could hear the front door open.

"Rachel! I'm back!" Rachel and Kurt stared at each other for a moment before she took off into the other room and flung herself at Finn suddenly bubbly and chatty as if there were nothing wrong at all. Kurt followed her and watched her until he was satisfied that she had no intentions of ratting on him. "Hey there, Kurt," said Finn.

"Finn," said Kurt. "I've sent a message to those Hawks. We need to settle this once and for all. We're going to hold a war council tonight at Schue's place."

* * *

><p>The bar was empty when the Titans all filed inside. Only Schuester was left wiping down tables. "Hey, you guys I'm closing up now." He said.<p>

"Not yet," said Kurt. "We've got a war council to hold with those Hawks."

"War council?" he asked looking at them all worriedly. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah, well it's none of your business," said Puck. Schuester just shook his head and walked towards the back room.

"Hey Schue," said Kurt. "I want you to go home. I don't want you listening in on us, so go right home." Schuester looked worried at this, but Kurt's glare was enough to make him back down and agree. He grabbed his coat and hat from behind the bar and left.

"So where are they, huh?" asked Sam. "Are you sure they got your message Kurt?"

"They got it," he said. "And they'll be here."

"Man, I can't wait for those rats to be gone for good," said Artie.

"We'll give 'em a nice send off," said Puck. "I'll leave 'em looking even uglier than they already are."

They all laughed and went on about the upcoming fight until the front door opened, and in walked Blaine followed by the rest of his gang.

"Well, look who's here," said Kurt. He locked eyes with Blaine for just a split second before continuing. "Come sit down gentlemen. Maybe we can get you a drink. Finn?" Finn headed for the bar.

"No, I just want to get to business," snapped Blaine. Finn stopped and laughed.

"He sounds scared. Probably can't handle a drink right now."

"Fine then," said Kurt. "To business." He sat down at one of the tables and Blaine sat across from him. Each gang gathered around their leader listening intently. "We challenge you to a rumble. But this time it'll be for everything. This time it'll be once and for all. Do you accept?"

"What are your terms?" asked Blaine.

"If we win you'll clear out of West Lima for good," said Kurt.

"Alright, but if we win you have to give us part of your territory. Everything south of the highway will be ours." There was uproar over this. Kurt and Blaine calmed them down. Kurt looked around at his gang members.

"What do you think guys? Think that's fair?" he asked.

"Not that it matters," said Mike. "We're going to win anyway."

"Finn?" asked Kurt. He shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

"Jesse?"

Jesse cocked his head. "Those seem like reasonable terms. I can live with that."

"Anyone got any objections?" he asked. No one spoke so Kurt held out his hand.

"Agreed."

Blaine took his hand and they shook. "Agreed."

"Time?" asked Kurt.

"Tomorrow night?" Blaine suggested. "As soon as it gets dark."

They shook on it.

"Place?" asked Blaine.

"Since the highway is where you want to split things up, let's do it there. Beneath the overpass."

They shook on it.

"Weapons," said Kurt.

Blaine hesitated for a moment. Then he said, "Weapons? You Titans claim to be so tough and yet you want to use weapons?"

"You're just scared," said Kurt.

"No you're scared!" shouted Blaine. "Scared to use your own bare skin!"

"You wish! I could cream you any day with or without weapons."

"Oh yeah? I don't think that's true. You're a scared little boy Hummel."

Kurt jumped to his feet. "You son of a bitch! I'll teach you!"

Blaine jumped up as well. "Teach me what? What can I possibly learn from a chicken like you?"

"You'll have to see when I grind you into the pavement! You're going to fight me! I'm changing this. I'm making this between you and me, you bastard!" Everyone started talking again in protest. "Cool it!" Kurt shouted over their heads, quieting them. He looked at his gang. "I'm the best fighter. Not one of you has ever bested me. This gang is my life. It's the blood that pumps in my veins! Do you really not trust me to fight for you?" He waited for an answer, but no one said anything. After a moment they all shook their heads. "Good." He turned back to Blaine. "Then that's what we'll do. You and me, you asshole. Same time, same place, same terms, but just you and me."

"Fine," said Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm not sure-" Wes began to whisper into his ear, but Blaine shot him down. "You asked me to lead your gang and that's what I'm doing. Hummel, I accept. Prepare for a beating." He held out his hand and they shook.

"You should do the same," said Kurt. "Now get out my sight."

Blaine shrugged and motioned for the rest of the Hawks to follow him. The all walked out glaring back at the Titans. Kurt banged the table with his fist.

"You better fucking believe I'll teach him," said Kurt. Finn slapped his shoulder. "We'll be right there behind you Kurt." Kurt shrugged his hand off.

They stayed in the bar a little while longer drinking and talking before everyone began heading home.

"Coming Kurt?" asked Finn. Kurt, who'd been playing darts, threw another one at the board.

"Gonna stay here a while longer Finn. You go ahead." Finn didn't question him and left with the rest of the guys. Kurt waited for a full hour before walking into the back room. Blaine was sitting on a box by the back entrance looking at the floor. A wide grin spread across Kurt's face when he saw him. Blaine, hearing Kurt's footsteps, looked up and wore a grin to match Kurt's. He sprung to his feet and ran over to Kurt, nearly bowling him over.

"I think they bought it!" he cried happily. "I think this is really going to work!"

"It was my plan, of course it's going to work," said Kurt before shoving Blaine into a shelf and kissing him. They kissed each other desperately, clinging to each other's hair and shirt collars until finally they had to break for air. "Come on," said Kurt. "Let's get out of here." He kissed Blaine again and they lingered for a moment before Kurt found the strength to pull them both towards the door. They stumbled outside, still clinging, overjoyed at their clever ruse. They looked around to make sure no one could see them and then kissed again before heading off down the alley.

In their bliss they were too quick and too careless. They didn't see Jesse standing in the shadows, watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's what you missed on West Side Klaine!:** Now that Kurt's finally allowed Blaine to get into his skin tight jeans the two must find a way to stay together and stop their gangs from fighting. They come up with a plan to fake a one on one fight between them. It's all going well so far, except for the fact Jesse is totally on to them! And that's what you missed on West Side Klaine!

Special thanks to my substitute beta, **Kim**, known on here as **BadgerInMySoup. **She's also an awsome fanfiction writer! You should totally check her out. Also, thanks again to everyone who wrote reviews! You're all such beautiful people!

**AND! **Thanks so much to **Lira**, or **lltheportmanteau**, who did a hilarious liveblog for the previous chapter! Go check it out and follow her while you're at it!

h t t p : / / lltheportmanteau . tumblr . com/post/10314395070/portmanteau-liveblogs-fanfic-west-side-klaine-chapter

**A little note:** I noticed someone didn't like that I made Artie able to walk in this fic, which I think is a rather trivial objection. Is it so hard to believe that Artie may have avoided becoming paralyzed in another universe?

**And finally the warning, and it's a doozy: **Basically, peeps, from here on in things get bad. This is where the really dark themes, the more intense violence, the offensive language, and even character death begins. I just felt you should be warned.

We're almost to the end! Just a few more chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Finn's fingers stroked through Rachel's long hair as she lay curled against his chest. He felt her shift and looked down at her eyes which looked at him meaningfully. He furrowed his brow.<p>

"Finn," she began. "You need to know something. I was going to wait to be sure, but I love you so I just can't keep it a secret."

"Rach, what is it?" Finn asked suddenly prepared for something terrible. Rachel took his hand and placed it on her belly before looked back up at him. For a moment Finn wondered what she was doing and then all at once he understood.

"Really?" He asked, a broad grin pulling on his lips. Rachel nodded and Finn yelled in delight, lifting Rachel up off the couch and twirling her around as he shouted, "Baby! A baby! We're having a baby!" Rachel screamed and giggled, and Finn laughed before placing her feet back on the floor.

Then a knock came at the door. Finn rushed for it, still flushed with happiness, and opened it to find Jesse.

"Heard you shouting," said Jesse. "Congratulations."

"What do you want?" asked Finn.

"I want you to know the truth."

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was high in the sky making the rooftop of the old McKinley high school more than just a little warm. But the shade provided by the top of the staircase was enough to keep cool, especially when both Kurt and Blaine had long ago discarded their shirts. Kurt leaned against the wall and looked out across the city. Blaine's head was in his lap and Kurt played with his curls as Blaine strummed out random chords on his guitar, which he'd retrieved the night before.<p>

Kurt trailed a hand down from Blaine's hair over his cheek, to Blaine's lips. Blaine closed his eyes and kissed the fingers. Kurt felt them tingle. He started to pull his hand away but Blaine stopped playing and grabbed his wrist. Blaine held Kurt there as he softly but purposefully kissed up and down each of Kurt's long fingers. Then he raised his eyes up to Kurt's, before sucking one calloused finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Kurt fought to keep his breathing steady until Blaine finally released him and Kurt's finger escaped the warm confines of his mouth.

Blaine smiled up at the look on Kurt's face and sat up leaning into Kurt and brushing their noses together before Kurt finally grabbed the back of Blaine's head and smashed their lips together. After a long moment they pulled back and Blaine leaned against the wall next to Kurt. His hands found their places once more and he started playing again.

After a few minutes Kurt realized Blaine wasn't just playing random chords anymore.

"I know that song," he said. Blaine looked up at him with an amused expression.

"How well?" he asked.

"Well enough," replied Kurt haughtily. Blaine smirked and got to his feet still playing the song and looked at Kurt with a glint in his eye as he began to sing playfully.

_Never felt like this,_

_Until I kissed you._

_How did I exist,_

_Until I kissed you?_

He danced around a bit as he sang and Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

_Never had you on my mind._

_Now you're there all the time. _

_Never knew what I missed,_

_Until I kissed you._

_Uh huh!_

Kurt laughed and Blaine looked at him expectantly still playing. "Come on, you said you knew it." Kurt narrowed his eyes in mock judgment but, nevertheless, began to sing.

_Things have really changed,_

_Since I kissed you._

"Uh huh!" Blaine interjected. Kurt laughed again and started to get his feet too.

_My life's not the same,_

_Now that I kissed you._

"Oh yeah!" They said together as Kurt finally got into the song. They circled each other, singing together and flirting with their eyes.

_Mmm you've got a way about you._

_Now I can't live with you!_

_Never knew what I missed,_

_Until I kissed you._

Kurt sang the next part looking straight into Blaine and meaning every word.

_You don't realize what you do to me._

Blaine responded with the same sincerity.

_And I didn't realize what a kiss could be._

Kurt walked behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck as they continued to sing together.

_Mmm you've got a way about you._

_Now I can't live with you!_

_Never knew what I missed,_

_Until I kissed you._

Their voices slowly dissolved into moans and Kurt took the guitar out of Blaine's hands, setting it down before they both dived at each other.

* * *

><p>Finn was pacing the room as Jesse sat with his eyes fixed on him. Rachel stood pressed against the wall, her head down and wringing her hands.<p>

"You're lying," said Finn after finally planting his feet and facing Jesse.

"You know I'm not," Jesse replied. "You already admitted that he's been gone constantly. Where else do you think he goes at night? While your back's been turned, Kurt's been on his knees-"

"Don't you-"

"He betrayed you Finn!" Jesse yelled, drowning out Finn's protests. "He's made a fool out of you. He intends to sell you out. You, your wife, and now your child." Finn collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands. "Finn, you have what it takes to lead this gang. This is the moment when you have to step up and be that leader." Finn listened closely to Jesse, his mind a mess over the idea of Kurt turning on him. But he knew Jesse was right. Kurt wasn't the only leader of this gang and it was Finn's responsibility to make sure nothing happened to it.

"I just don't believe it," he said finally.

"Maybe Rachel can help," said Jesse with a sly voice.

Finn looked up at him angrily. "What? You leave her out of this." But Jesse rose and addressed Rachel anyway.

"You haven't looked at me from the moment I walked in. And your hands. They haven't stopped moving either." Rachel put her hands down, much too late. "You know something Rachel. Tell us."

888

"You know, we could do that," said Blaine as he curled up next to Kurt.

"Do what?" asked Kurt curiously. Blaine found Kurt's hand with his and laced their fingers together.

"Sing. Just travel around to places around the country, doing shows. Just you and me." Kurt looked down at him. His eyes were wide with surprise but the corner of his lip twitched upward. He couldn't deny that it was a dream of his. But the idea of leaving West Lima was overwhelming to him.

"You'd really leave everything behind?" Kurt asked.

"I came here looking for the same thing I've been searching for everywhere else. A place that was home to me." He sat up and cupped Kurt's face. "I may have found it," he whispered before kissing Kurt softly. Kurt was shocked. It was such a huge declaration for Blaine to make. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. He pulled away as gently as he could and got to his feet awkwardly.

"Er, I think… We should really go. Get ready for tonight. Our gangs will be expecting us," he said looking for his shirt and keeping his eyes away from Blaine. Blaine immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He got up as Kurt pulled his shirt on. Kurt looked at him apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just… I'll see you tonight okay? Just focus on tonight." He kissed Blaine quickly and then headed off down the stairs and out of the school, leaving Blaine alone on the hot roof.

* * *

><p>Kurt's thoughts were still filled with Blaine as he reached his apartment. He knew he shouldn't have just rushed off like that, but for some reason what Blaine said scared him. He tried to focus his mind on the upcoming night instead.<p>

He walked through the door and immediately felt hands on him. He was surrounded. He struggled and looked around to see Puck, Sam, and Mike were the ones on him. They had his arms tight. He kicked out with his feet and managed to make Sam let go of him. He swung his fist around and connected with Puck's jaw. Puck swore and stumbled into Mike allowing Kurt to wrest his hand free. He twisted himself away from them and reached into his back pocket for his knife. But as soon as he pulled it out, it was taken out of his hand. He looked to see Jesse holding the blade.

"Ah, we're not about to let you use your little toy," said Jesse as the others descended once more on Kurt. He fought them off as long as he could but they finally got him in a tight hold so that he could no longer move. He looked around and it became clear that all the Titans were there. Most of them surrounded him but Finn was standing away with his eyes down.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt snapped at Jesse who now stood in front of him playing with the knife.

"What a great question," sneered Jesse. "Why don't you tell us? Tell us Kurt. Tell us what you've been doing behind everyone's back. Or, maybe I should say 'who' you've been doing."

Kurt felt his blood run cold and his heart began to pound. Jesse knew. How had he found out? Kurt tried to suppress his fear and stay calm putting on a show of anger. If this was his word against Jesse's then he might have a chance of winning.

"I don't know what lies you've been trying to spread about me, Jesse! I've done nothing, but give everything I have for all of you."

"Really?" asked Jesse. "Which is why you agreed to give up half of our home to those lowlifes after a fight you intend to loose tonight?"

"You can't prove anything!" Jesse grabbed Kurt's face hard, shutting him up.

"Don't think you can play with us anymore, Hummel! We know exactly what you've been doing, you faggot. Not only did I see you with my own eyes, but Rachel told me everything too." Kurt could have kicked himself. This was all his fault. He'd let slip to Rachel that he'd been having a love affair and that was enough to back up Jesse's story. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest now as fear began to take over his senses. He kept his eyes on Jesse who looked back at him like he was an insect. He pulled his hand away from Kurt's face and the next thing Kurt knew Jesse smacked him hard across the face.

"And you're not sucking just any old prick!" taunted Jesse so everyone in the room could hear. "It's that Anderson! That Hawk, you slut! You traitor!" He brought his hand down across Kurt's face again, hard enough that Kurt could swear he took some skin with him. Kurt just looked back at Jesse, his fear turning to rage. "Is it true? Tell them!" commanded Jesse. Kurt stared back silently making Jesse hit him a third time.

"Jesse," warned Finn.

"I want to hear him say it."

"Yes!" shouted Kurt, a bit of pride seeping into his voice now that there was no use in hiding what he'd done. Jesse struck him again forcing tears into Kurt's eyes from the pain.

"Whore," he spat at Kurt.

"I'm not a traitor!" protested Kurt. He looked over to where Finn was. "Finn, listen to me! We can end the fighting. Finn. We don't have to fight them anymore." Finn finally glanced up at Kurt and the look in his eyes was worse than a hundred blows.

"How could you, Kurt?" asked Finn. Jesse walked over to Finn and patted him on the shoulder. Then he held out Kurt's knife. Finn took it carefully and pocketed it.

"No, Finn! Don't listen to Jesse. Everyone please!" Kurt pleaded, but Jesse was back again delivering another slap to Kurt's face.

"What were we?" Jesse asked the room. "All of us! What were we before the gang? We were nothing. Just some punks in the gutter. Weak. The world pitied us. But now we're strong! We're the ones who own the world. We pity them. But we made a mistake." He continued. "We let this faggot tell us what to do. And now, this faggot thinks we should just give it all up."

"No! Don't—" Kurt began to argue, but Jesse shut him up, this time by kneeing him square in the stomach. Kurt gasped for air as Jesse mumbled something to the guys holding him. Kurt felt himself being shoved, and he toppled to the floor.

Before he could think of getting up a foot pressed down on this back, pinning him.

"Cuffs!" snapped Jesse. Kurt heard clinking and struggled to push himself up against the heal digging into his spine, but then he felt hands on him again and someone snapped the cold metal around one of his wrists. "We found these lying around," said Jesse. "Guess you've been screwing the cops too, faggot." Kurt was being dragged now. They pulled him over to the wall where the radiator stood, and then roughly jerked him around so the handcuff could be looped around the piping and then snapped onto his other wrist. It was an awkward position and Kurt could already feel his muscles straining.

He looked around and stared at each person, trying to find someone would help him. He was horrified to see their faces hard and their eyes filled with disgust. This was his family, and they were glaring at him like he was vermin.

His eyes met Puck's and he saw the man's eyes flicker with something else for a moment before they went cold again. Puck quickly kicked Kurt in the side. Kurt curled up as more blows started to rain on him along with a thousand names and insults. Puck, Artie, Mike, and Sam all took shots until finally Finn's voice carried above theirs.

"That's enough. Remember, Titans we have a date tonight!" Finn came forward and knelt in front of Kurt taking his chin in his hand. Finn's eyes were filled with so much anger that Kurt could barely recognize them.

"Finn," he croaked.

"I'm going to kill him," said Finn. "I'm going to get rid of that bastard and then we can fix you and everything will be normal again." Kurt realized that it was Blaine Finn meant to kill, and the way he talked about it made Kurt's insides turn.

"No." he muttered. "No, Finn." But Finn was already standing up.

"Let's go!" he shouted. They all made for the door. Jesse lingered just long enough to sneer down at Kurt, making his skin crawl.

And then they were gone, leaving Kurt crumpled against the radiator, his mind flying back to the last time his lips had touched Blaine's.

Blaine, who was now walking into his own death.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Sorry this took so long. We're so close to the end! The stuff in this chapter has been the source of angst for me since I first began this project. Definitely spent many nights wishing I could avoid it.

Thanks to my betas Kim and Lauren for double teaming this chapter tonight!

And as always thank you so much to the people who review. You're to me what bow ties are to Kurt and Blaine! Please take the time to review, even if it's to tell me that I suck!

**Warnings:** Same as last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>"It's simple," said Blaine. "This isn't a compromise. This is a beginning." Wes raised a skeptical eyebrow, but Blaine continued to address the Hawks gathered around Wes's tiny living room.<p>

"Listen, I'll win this fight and then we'll have half of everything. From there we gain influence, build up the gang and then take everything else. It'll only be a matter of time until all of West Lima is ours. But it all starts with making them believe we're settling." He was pleased to see the room nodding and he knew his story would work for now. He looked back at Wes who seemed satisfied with this explanation.

"Fine," he said. "But we need to be sure tonight goes as planned and that means we all come prepared for trouble." He walked over to his closet and reached inside. When he extracted his hand it held a gun. Blaine suppressed his anxiety as he watched Wes pocket the weapon. "Alright gang. Move," Wes ordered.

They all rose, and followed Wes out of the door. Blaine tried to keep himself calm. He held himself back as the others filed out. But then Trent was coming up to him.

"Blaine?" His voice was soft and his eyes were filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine.

"I just don't want you to get hurt tonight."

"Hey, come on. You know me. Have I ever let you down? You know I'll win this thing." Trent smiled and Blaine patted his shoulder, smiling back. Blaine glanced up and noticed everyone else had gone. "We better get going then."

He started to lead the way as Trent said "You've always been there for me."

"Of course," said Blaine over his shoulder. "You mean a lot to me."

"I love you."

Blaine stopped at the threshold, putting his hand on the doorknob to steady himself. Trent's words slowly sank in and Blaine realized what Trent was telling him. He turned around and found nervous eyes looking at him.

"T," he began, unsure of what to say. For a long time he just stood there. Trent's face began to color. He lowered his head walking forward quickly to brush past Blaine. But Blaine caught him. "No, wait. Trent, listen. I still care about you."

From beyond the door Wes' voice called out.

"Come on, boss," said Trent. "Let's go." He faked a smile and then pulled away. Blaine stood for a moment, watching him walk away. He followed, feeling wretched.

* * *

><p>They reached their destination, under the overpass, climbing over several ten foot fences to reach where the Titans were already waiting. Blaine's nerves were on overdrive. He could make no mistakes tonight. He hadn't been lying to Kurt on that rooftop today. It was clear to him that Kurt was his whole world now and he'd do anything to hang onto that. This fight would be the beginning for him. From here they could find a way to live. His mind flickered for a moment to Trent and he felt a stab of remorse. He'd find some way to make it up to him. He'd find some way for Trent to have his own happy ending. Trent deserved that more than anyone.<p>

Blaine's thoughts returned to the present moment as they neared the Titans and Blaine's eyes naturally searched for Kurt's.

But those fierce blue points were nowhere to be found. Blaine continued to scan the gang members and the longer he looked the more his stomach clenched. Where was Kurt?

"What's wrong, Anderson?" Blaine's eyes snapped up to the person who spoke. Jesse, he remembered. His name was Jesse, and he was looking at Blaine with a sneer that made his skin crawl.

"Thought I was fighting Hummel," he said. "That was the agreement."

"He couldn't make it," said Jesse, and Blaine's stomach clenched. "Finn here is going to fight you instead." Everything, from the way Jesse spoke to his body language, set off a thousand alarms in Blaine's head and he wanted so desperately to ask where Kurt was. They had a plan. If he wasn't here it was because he was forced not to be. Blaine had to believe that.

"Ready?" asked Jesse. Blaine glared at him. He couldn't just say no. He couldn't argue. As long as it was still a one on one fight there was no reason for him to object. He couldn't without raising the suspicion of the Hawks.

He had to believe that wherever Kurt was he was depending on Blaine to keep their cover and to continue the charade. He set his jaw and said as confidently as he could, "I'm ready."

He stepped forward. The other Hawks moved back, shouting encouragement to Blaine, and shouting jeers at Finn who now stepped forward as well. Blaine caught Finn's gaze for the first time and could swear his heart stopped.

The look in Finn's eyes could be described as nothing less the murderous. Kurt had glared at Blaine with chilling eyes many times before but he had never looked as vicious as Finn did now. There was no conflict in Finn's eyes. Just determination and hatred. Finn held out his hand. Blaine just looked at it.

"You've got to shake hands before you fight," said Jesse. "That's the way a fair fight's done."

Hesitantly, Blaine held out his hand and Finn took it. But as they shook Finn jerked Blaine closer so he could talk low without anyone else hearing.

"You're going to pay, fag."

Blaine stiffened and stared back at Finn. Suddenly he didn't care about any pretense anymore.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked. Finn's face contorted in disgust.

"You'll never touch him again," he said before pulling his hand away and stepping back. He knew. That was all Blaine could think. Finn knew. And if Finn knew, then every single Titan might know too. Fear gripped him and he longed even more to know where Kurt was at this very moment. But even as these thoughts were racing through Blaine's head, Finn was raising his fists. Blaine mirrored him, his body taking control while his mind still whirred. He could only think of Kurt and what could possibly have happened to him once their secret had been discovered.

Blaine was far too distracted to notice Finn's first swing at him. It hit him powerfully in the chest and he was sent flying to the ground by the force of it. He rolled away and scrambled back to his feet. Finn lashed out again and this time Blaine dodged out of the way. He tried to focus. Tried to concentrate on the six foot man bearing down on him. Finn caught him again, this time in the jaw.

Blaine stumbled backwards. His gang was yelling at him. Telling him to fight. As Finn came at him again, Blaine dropped beneath his arms and punched him as hard as he could manage before jumping away. His body was on autopilot, swerving and boxing at Finn whenever it could. His usual agility and finesse was gone as Blaine's mind continued to cloud with worry.

They'd been too careless. They hadn't played their parts well enough. He was certain of it. Even if he could win the fight, what would happen? Surely the Titans wouldn't follow the agreement. Surely they'd make sure that Blaine would never see Kurt again. And now the heaven he had enjoyed for a few short days was over. For all he knew Kurt was lying somewhere dead.

The thought made him wince and his movements stuttered. Yet another one of Finn's punches nailed him and Blaine desperately retaliated. For a moment his fear and worry surged into motivation and he threw himself more fully into his attacks. He managed to hit Finn several times and that encouraged him to keep going.

But then Finn's long arms caught him around the neck, forcing Blaine to put all his efforts into gasping for breath. Finn wrapped his hands around Blaine's throat and squeezed mercilessly. Blaine clawed at Finn's fingers and struggled to get free.

Then Finn spoke low in Blaine's ear. "I'm going to kill you, fucking cocksucker." Blaine struggled harder against Finn. He had no doubt that he was completely serious.

"Can't." He breathed through his aching throat. "Break agreement."

"What do I care?" Finn sneered "Once you're dead, we'll drive the rest of those rats out like we always have."

Blaine started kicking out, suddenly fighting for nothing less than his own life. When that didn't work, he lashed out with his hands. He clawed Finn's face and that seemed to be enough. Finn dropped Blaine to the ground and cursed as he rubbed his eyes.

Blaine's chest heaved as he breathed air back into his lungs. As soon as he was on his feet, Finn was trying to grab him again and Blaine acted more like a cornered animal then a human being. Finn was equally wild; thwarting Blaine's every attempt to gain any advantage.

He caught a glimpse of the Titans as they watched. They might as well have been vultures waiting for a lion to make its kill. Blaine didn't even dare look at his own gang who he imagined to have looks of pity and disappointment. All the trust he'd earned from them would be gone, he told himself.

Once again Finn's fist connected with Blaine and the force sent Blaine to the ground. Then Finn began to kick him. He delivered several to Blaine's side. Finn aimed one kick straight at Blaine's groin making Blaine scream in pain.

"Crush that faggy dick of yours," he heard Finn say. Blaine looked up to see Finn pull something out of his pocket. He snapped it open and Blaine recognized Kurt's knife before he felt another hard kick between his legs. Blaine could do nothing but curl into a ball.

Then the kicking stopped for a moment and Blaine looked up to see that someone had grabbed Finn's arm. Finn was doing his best to shove the person away but he was clinging tight enough to make it a difficult task. It was Trent.

Everything seemed to move far too quickly after that. Finn shook Trent off of him and, as he reached for Finn's arm again, Finn buried Kurt's ten inch blade into his chest. Blaine could make out a look of surprise on Trent's face before he crumpled to the ground, the handle of the knife still protruding from his body.

Everything around them erupted as the Hawks cried out and ran forward. The Titans met them and a fierce battle ensued. Blaine was hardly aware of it at all as adrenaline shot through him, and he rushed to pull Trent into his arms. His front was already soaked with blood.

"T," said Blaine. Trent looked at him and it was almost too much for him to bear. His eyes were so loving and filled concern.

"Won't let him-," Trent tried to speak but Blaine shushed him fondly.

"It's okay 'T'. You were brilliant," he said. "You saved me." Trent reached a shaking hand up and took Blaine's.

"I love you, Blaine," he said, blood starting to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Tears welled in Blaine's eyes and he clutched the hand Trent had placed on his.

"I know," he said. "I know. Trent, I'm sorry. I let you down." Trent's face formed into a sad smile.

"No," he said. "Never. You've never let me down." He began to shake.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," whimpered Blaine, holding him tight until his eyes glassed over and his hand went limp in Blaine's.

Everything within Blaine turned to rage and the entire world became as dark and red as the blood he was covered with. He looked up and saw only the handle of Wes' gun sticking out of his pocket. He leapt for it effortlessly, and pulled it out in one fluid motion. Finn was close to him.

Blaine aimed between his eyes and pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Fun fact! Apparently, the 50th Anniversary of West Side Story was on Tuesday! Pretty cool time to be writing something based off of it, I think!

Thank you, once again to Kim and Lauren, my two lovely betas!

And thank you a million times over to all my reviewers and all the lovely people who follow along with me on Tumblr! It's so wonderful to get feedback! You have no idea! It makes me feel amazing! I love every last one of you!

Same warnings as before! Also, two more chapters left after this!

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>A jolt ran through Blaine's arm as the deafening crack of the gunshot brought all action around him to a halt.<p>

Finn dropped.

No one moved. All eyes were on Blaine who seemed to be slowly waking from a dream. He looked at Finn's crumpled body as if he wasn't sure how it had gotten there.

Then the silence was cut through by a familiar sound.

Police sirens.

Hawks and Titans alike all scattered into the dark, forgetting the fight in favor of escaping the scene of two killings.

Only Trent, Finn, and Blaine remained.

Blaine trembled, his eyes still on the dark form of Finn. He couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. His eyes slid down to look at the warm gun clutched in his fingers.

The sight of it sent a shock through his body and he flung the weapon away like it was something nasty crawling up his arm. It clattered to the ground and Blaine looked back at Finn. He stumbled over to him, the sirens getting louder by the second.

He dropped to his knees by the body. Gently, he rolled Finn onto his back. Finn's face came into view, his eyes wide open, his jaw slack, and a dark hole right in the center of his forehead. Blaine heaved a dry sob and he looked quickly away. His hands came up to his face, pressing against his eyes as if he hoped to wipe them clean of what he'd just seen.

"Kurt," he whimpered. In that moment there was no one he needed more. But he had no way of knowing where he was, or even if he was still alive. Even if he could see Kurt again, how could he face him? How, after he'd destroyed the closest thing Kurt had to a family? Everything was ruined now. It was all over.

The sound of the sirens was now pounding in Blaine's ears. He wiped his eyes fruitlessly before getting to his feet, his knees wobbling. His eyes wandered over to where Trent's body lay and a wave of sobs crashed over him.

Trent, who died when it should have been Blaine's body strewn on the pavement like that. Blaine moved away from him quickly as the screech of cars coming to a stop reverberated off the concrete. His foot collided with something on the ground. It was the gun. Blaine scooped it up and shoved it into his pocket before sprinting away as fast as possible, leaving the two bodies behind.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't tell how much time had passed. Each second dragged on for an eternity with his body aching and the cuffs digging into his wrists.<p>

His physical pain was nothing compared to the demons haunting his mind. The thousand different ways that Finn could currently be fulfilling his promise to kill Blaine mingled with the dark, disgusted looks of the Titans. It hurt even worse when he remembered the touch of Blaine's hand, or the sound of his voice, or the taste of his lips. Sensations he was sure he'd never experience again.

He'd long since given up attempting to free himself. He'd tried to slip through the cuffs. Then he tried to get some leverage and pull the radiator off the wall, but all his efforts were in vein. Several times he tried calling to Rachel who he knew must be hiding away in the bedroom she shared with Finn. But he couldn't get a single sound from her and eventually he let himself just slump against the radiator and wait for something to happen.

Ages later it finally did. Feet pounded the stairs outside and Kurt tried to straighten himself and preserve some dignity. But it wasn't Finn who burst through the door. It wasn't even Jesse. It was Puck, followed closely by Mike.

The two of them looked frantically around the room. Both of them looked completely on edge. Mike took off, going further into the apartment while Puck began ruffling around the place. Kurt watched him anxiously waiting for some kind of explanation. When none came he finally spoke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Puck didn't respond. He didn't even turn his head as he opened drawers and shoved aside everything inside. "Answer me!" He demanded. "What happened? Puck!" He ran into another room and Kurt could hear him banging around still searching for something. Kurt felt anger and fear grow inside of him as each moment past. He had to know what happened. He hated being in the dark this way.

Puck returned to the room shoving something into his jacket and Kurt practically screamed at him.

"Puckerman! What's going on? What happened to Blaine? Is he alright? Tell me what you did to Blaine!"

At the mention of Blaine's name Puck's head finally snapped towards Kurt and the look in his eyes was chilling. He approached Kurt and grabbed his jaw hard. When he spoke his voice trembled.

"You want to know what happened to your little butt buddy?" And suddenly Kurt would have given anything not to know. "He murdered your brother!"

Kurt stared at Puck, aghast.

"No," he said. Puck was already pulling away as Kurt tried to reason with him. "No! You're lying! Puck! Tell me the truth!"

Just then a horrible scream came from the bedroom that could only be Rachel's. Kurt wanted to cover his ears and block it out. He wanted to block everything out and just make the world go away. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe that Finn was dead. That Blaine killed him. Kurt fought to hold back tears. Finn may have only been a step-brother but they'd always acted like blood brothers ever since their parents first got together. And Finn was the only family Kurt had left.

Mike came back and Kurt looked up to see Puck pull out what he'd found. It was Kurt's gun. Kurt felt a tremor of apprehension as Mike and Puck nodded to each other before sprinting out of the door.

Kurt was left being slowly eaten by confusion and doubt. He could hear Rachel howling her tears from across the apartment. He called out to her, this time never relenting until she finally appeared.

She was a complete mess. Her usual beauty was scarred by heartbreak and sorrow. She continued to cry as she approached Kurt. When she reached him, she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across the face where it was still bruised from Jesse.

"He killed him!" she screamed. "He killed Finn and now they're going to kill him like he deserves." Sobs overtook her speech and she buckled and fell to the floor in front of Kurt. He wanted to cry with her. Wanted to scream and curse too. But instead he spoke as softly and calmly as he could manage.

"Rachel, you need to help me avenge my brother. I want to be the one who kills that bastard." It was an easy lie to tell, since it was only half a lie. Rachel looked up at him, her face red and swollen with tears. "I want to be the one who makes him pay, but I can't do that if I'm here. You need to help me get free."

She stood and backed away, shaking her head. "No," she said. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me Rachel!" Kurt snapped, raising his voice. "Believe me when I say I loved my brother and want nothing more to kill the man who killed him." Something in Kurt's eyes must have been enough for Rachel because she nodded.

"W-what do I do?" She asked.

"My bedroom." He instructed. "The dresser. In the third drawer down are my lock picks. Bring them here." She hesitated for a moment until Kurt yelled "Go!" and she rushed off like she'd been physically spurred forward.

She returned moments later with the kit and Kurt began to tell her how to pick the locks of the cuffs.

"Kurt, I don't think I can do it," she protested tearfully.

"Yes, you can." He said. "Just concentrate."

It took a long time. Rachel was still crying and her hands were so unsteady that it was hard for her to do anything that Kurt told her to do. But finally she got one cuff undone and Kurt was able to free himself from the radiator with a moan. His muscles were so stiff from keeping the same position. He shook out his arms before grabbing the kit and quickly fiddling with the other cuff until that was opened as well.

He got to his feet, which were painfully asleep.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said. She nodded and then curled up to continue to cry. As soon as he could feel his feet again, he lost no time in sprinting out the door in search of Blaine.

He had no idea what he intended to do once he found Blaine. All he knew was that he had to find him first. He thought hard about where he should look. He would lose precious time if he just started running around.

He tried to imagine where Blaine might go to be safe. Immediately he thought of where he would go. Would Blaine think of the same place? Did that place still mean something to Blaine?

Without any other ideas Kurt took off in the direction of Santana's nightclub hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>There he was, sitting on the ground just outside the back door of the club, his head drooped between his knees.<p>

Kurt felt all his feelings explode inside him at once when he set eyes on Blaine so that he was unsure what to act on. As he approached, Blaine lifted his head.

When he realized it was Kurt, Blaine scrambled to his feet but didn't make any other moves. He simply watched Kurt walk closer and closer. By the time Kurt reached him rage won the battle inside of him and he punched Blaine hard in the jaw.

Blaine toppled to the ground where Kurt straddled him. "Killed him!" Kurt cried. "You killed him!" He paused, waiting for Blaine to respond. Slowly, his eyes squeezed shut, Blaine nodded. Kurt sobbed and punched Blaine again. Blaine did nothing. He simply laid there beneath Kurt and let himself be hit two more times before opening his eyes and looking up.

They locked eyes and the haunting look in Blaine's made Kurt freeze. Kurt whined pathetically before bending forward and resting his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. He began to cry openly into Blaine, his cries loud and broken like a baby's. His back arched and he dug his forehead into Blaine's shoulder as he let his sorrow engulf him.

"No! No! Finn! Oooh fuck! Killed him! Killed him! Please god no! No! No! Please! Blaine!" He cried without shame, sometimes begging and sometimes babbling incoherently. When he began to quiet down Blaine finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Kurt," his voice was weak and hopeless. "He tried to kill me. And Trent. He tried to stop him and Finn killed him Kurt. And I couldn't stop myself." Kurt felt something being pressed into his hand and he sat up to see it was a gun. "This is what I used," Blaine went on calmly. He molded Kurt's fingers around the handle and held them there as he brought the barrel up to rest against his forehead. "This is where I shot him." Kurt watched confused until Blaine finally said, "I want you to use it on me. For killing him." Kurt looked at him, horrified and Blaine stared back steadily like he'd already made up his mind.

But Kurt wrenched away the gun and tossed it aside before taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him hard. He pulled back, but stayed bent over, his hands grasping Blaine's face.

"Never," he sobbed. "Never! Everyone's gone. Everyone! My mother, my father, and now Finn. Blaine, you're not going anywhere, you hear me?" Blaine began to cry as well, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Kurt, I killed your-"

"Not your fault," said Kurt, shaking his head and kissing Blaine again. "I want to hate you, Blaine. I want to just hate you. But it's not your fault. Finn- he tried to kill you. He was going to. And I should have been there. I would have, but Jesse. Oh Blaine, they know everything!"

"I know," said Blaine as he wrapped his arms tight around Kurt. "I know, I knew they kept you away."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Shh, no Kurt. Don't be sorry. Everything's so fucked up. If I'd never come here. If we'd-"

"No!" shouted Kurt, fresh tears leaving his eyes and splashing onto Blaine's face. "No! Please don't say that! Don't ever say that! Please!" He buried his face once more into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine held him close as they both continued to cry.

After a long while Kurt pulled back again, wiping his eyes. Blaine looked up at him and Kurt suddenly felt a rush of something entirely new. Blaine was all that mattered now. Nothing else. Kurt had to do everything to keep that.

"They're looking for you," he said. "They're looking for you so they can kill you." Blaine frowned.

"Kurt, there's nothing we can do. They'll find me."

"No, we're going to get out of here!" said Kurt. "We're going to get the hell out of this fucking hell hole and we'll run as far away as we can!"

Blaine looked at him completely surprised. "But, what about everything here? Your gang?"

"Fuck the gang! Fuck every last one of them!" hissed Kurt. "They don't care about me, and I don't care about them. Not anymore!" Kurt jumped to his feet and pulled Blaine up too. "Blaine, I have to go back home. Finn and I have been saving up money for ages. It should be plenty for us to get away, but I have to go get it." Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders, clearly not wanting Kurt to ever leave him again. Kurt didn't want to go either, but he knew it would be so much easier if they had cash with them. "Just stay here, Blaine. Go inside and find Santana. Let her help keep you safe. I'll be back in no time and then we're going to go far away from here. It'll be just you and me, just like you wanted." Blaine couldn't help but smiled sadly and Kurt smiled as well.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," said Kurt. Blaine's eyes lit up and he pulled Kurt into kiss. They kissed passionately, their bodies pressed together as if they hoped to somehow become one.

When they pulled away Blaine whispered, "I love you, Kurt Hummel," and Kurt could have started crying again for a much different reason than before. But he held back the tears and instead focused on extracting himself reluctantly from Blaine's arms.

"Go inside," he said. "Go inside, and stay hidden. Stay safe. I'll be right back." He backed away slowly as he spoke. "I love you."

"I love you," Blaine repeated. Then Kurt turned on his heel and sprinted away into the night praying that their troubles were at an end.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Sorry for the long hiatus on this fic. I somehow lost track of it. But here it is again! This is the penultimate chapter! So only one more after this! This is also a huge chapter. Almost twice as long as usual.

The final chapter will be posted this Friday the 25th at some point in the evening! So watch out for that!

I need to thank my betas** Lauren** and **Kim** again for being there for me and helping me with this fic.

I also need to thank** Lira** who keeps the Badboy!Klaine fanfiction list on Tumblr and who graced me with two stars the highest rating on her list! I'm still on cloud nine over that!

I also just want to thank every single one of you. If you're reading this right now and are still with me then I owe you so much! A story is nothing without someone to tell it to. So thank you! Please enjoy. And please take just a little time to review. One review is like receiving a thousand Christmas presents!

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>It was like the world was fucking falling apart. Everything was wrong. Kurt was a homo, Finn was dead, and now Jesse fancied himself the new leader of the Titans. None of it sat right with Puck at all. Especially not Jesse, whose smug face Puck wanted to beat in more with every passing moment. Jesse, who was currently psyching them all up to hunt down that Anderson. It wasn't a difficult task at all since every single one of them was filled to the brim with anger.<p>

Puck didn't know what to think. Everything was happening too fast. Yes, he wanted that fucker to pay for Finn's death. But then what would happen? Would Jesse try to get them to kill Kurt too for being a traitor and a cocksucker? Would the Hawks look for revenge? Would the killing never stop until there was no one left?

Puck pressed his fingers to his temples. He wasn't used to thinking this much. Fuck, he wasn't used to feeling this much. It was all a big mess.

Puck's thoughts ended as he realized Jesse had stopped talking. Everyone was completely silent and then Puck heard the reason why. Footsteps were slapping the pavement. They all crowded closer to the shadows and waited as the faint noise became louder.

Very slowly, Artie poked his head around the corner. When he turned back his face was a mix of surprise and disgust. He whispered to the rest of them, "Kurt."

Puck threw his hands up and he saw that Mike did the same. "We didn't let him go, I swear!" Puck hissed. Mike nodded. Jesse looked hard at both of them, willing them to confess, but when they said nothing more, he seemed to decide to ignore this for now and looked back at Artie.

"Well, what the fuck is he doing?" he asked. Artie looked again.

"Not sure. Looks like he's going somewhere."

"Hm," mused Jesse, his face curling into a smile. "How much do you want to bet the little fag knows exactly where Anderson is?"

So they followed him. It wasn't easy. Kurt was never easy to sneak up on and tonight he seemed especially on guard so they had to keep as far back as possible. Even then, there were moments when Kurt heard something, stopped for ages, and then started going in a completely new direction. They were always on the brink of losing him.

Finally, Kurt seemed to reach some kind of destination. Some fruity night club. Kurt went inside. They all began to follow but Jesse held them back.

"Wait," he said. "If we all walk in at once he might see us and I don't want him to know he's being followed just yet."

"Let me go," said Puck. He didn't want it to be Jesse. He still didn't trust him. There was also a bit of curiosity tugging at the back of Puck's mind as to why Kurt would have any association with a place like this. Jesse considered him for a moment. He seemed wary. "Jesse, I swear to God, Mike and I did not let him go." Jesse continued to stare before finally acquiescing.

So as the other Titans found a safe place to wait, Puck very carefully made his way across the street and poked his head inside of the club. It was crowded and he was very grateful for that since it meant he could easily hide in plain sight. He quickly stood behind a group of chatting patrons as he took in the place. It was low lit except for a stage on the far side where a band was currently playing something loud and upbeat. He scanned the crowd and finally spotted Kurt. He was in a corner talking to a very attractive woman. Puck was distracted by her very prominent cleavage before he remembered to pay attention to what Kurt was doing.

He couldn't tell what Kurt was saying but the woman looked very distressed and she kept shaking her head. Kurt darted away from her and Puck only just managed to see him go through a door. Puck moved forward quickly to follow.

* * *

><p>Santana barely finished suggesting that Blaine could have possibly snuck into the club from the back entrance before Kurt was leaping for the door. She didn't have much time to think before she noticed someone else making for the same door. It was a mohawked clad punk from Kurt's gang named Puck and Santana had enough instincts to know that he meant trouble.<p>

She was between him and the door within seconds.

"Move," he demanded as he tried to step around her. Santana intercepted him again.

"Uh yeah, no. I don't think so, chicken head." He hesitated and she watched as his eyes raked over her. She could practically hear the rusty wheels turn in his head.  
>"Hey doll, come on. Let a guy find the bathroom? Maybe we could go together and I'll show you-"<p>

Santana cut him off with a hard slap across the face.

"Now people are looking at you," she said. "And if you don't turn around and leave in the next two seconds, I'm going to scream and then every single person in this room will be looking at you. So unless you want to be hauled off to jail I suggest you do what I say."

The look he was giving her would have made anyone else crumble, but Santana glared right back and didn't budge an inch until he finally grumbled and walked away like the dog that he was.

Santana made sure she could see him leaving through the front door and hoped with all her might that he had no intention of coming back. She was almost sure her hopes were in vain.

* * *

><p>Having to deal with that bitch didn't make Puck's mood any lighter. He stomped into the dark and looked to see if he could make out the Titans from their hiding spot, but he couldn't see anything. He knew he ought to just go back to them. That woman wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once. But he still felt determined to follow through with his mission. So he walked carefully around the club, sticking close to the wall and seeing if there was an open window or door he could get through.<p>

Then he heard Kurt's voice yelling something. He followed the sound further back until he started to enter an alleyway. It turned a couple of times before it sounded like he was right next to the voices. He got down on all fours and crawled until he was nestled behind a large stack of crates. Then he peered through the gaps.

His eyes fell on Kurt who was currently lying right on top of Anderson. It made Puck's insides turn. It was sickening seeing a man so close to another man like that. It was completely unnatural. Completely wrong.

But Puck didn't look away. Even though he found out exactly what he needed to know, he remained where he was. It was like the scene before him was so foreign it became fascinating. After a moment he began to really see what was happening. Kurt's body was arced and twisted over Blaine's and it became evident that it was because he was crying so hard. Puck found himself feeling for Kurt.

Then Puck watched, surprised, as Blaine began guiding Kurt's hand up to his forehead, a gun pressed between their fingers. For some reason, Blaine was trying to get Kurt to kill him. Puck was torn. He wanted Blaine to die and yet the sight of that gun pointed at him made Puck want to run out and kick it away.

That made things even more confusing for Puck when Kurt threw the gun away began to kiss the man beneath him instead. Once again, Puck couldn't help but cringe. Yet he still couldn't look away. He found himself instead noticing the way Kurt's head leaned into the kiss and the tortured look on Blaine's face when he pulled away. He noticed the way the two men held each other, the way they touched each other, and the way they looked as they spoke to each other.

The scene continued to unfold and with every second that went by, Puck began to feel something terrible in the pit of his stomach that was much different than anger or repulsion. A little voice was starting to say things in the back of Puck's head that he didn't want to hear.

He climbed down from the window and quickly ran out of the room, down the hallway and out of the club. When he found the gang again, he had no idea what to say.

"Well?" asked Jesse. "Is he in there?"

Puck wanted to say no. He wanted to leave it. He wanted to just forget what he'd seen and all the things it made him feel. He wanted to go back to yesterday when he was sure of what he knew.

"Puck! What happened? Is Anderson in the club?"

"Yes," said Puck. Jesse smiled and Puck felt even worse.

"Good," he said. "Let's go pay him a friendly little visit then."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt as if it was his pounding heart that was propelling him forward. His feet barely touched the ground as he raced back home. His mind was only on Blaine. He'd told Blaine he loved him. Before, those words would have been terrifying to utter, but now they gave Kurt strength. He did love Blaine. He loved him and he would do anything now to protect him.<p>

Kurt ducked into a doorway as a car approached on an otherwise abandoned street. He watched it go by and new from the look of it knew that it was a cop car. It was probably looking for whoever was responsible for Finn's death. Kurt knew he had to hurry even faster.

As soon as the car was gone he raced on towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>Santana remained close to the door with her eyes peeled. She had no way of knowing if she was actually guarding anything. For all she knew Blaine had never come to the club in in the first place. But he might have, and she was reluctant to move from her position on the slim chance that she could intercept anyone from finding and hurting him or Kurt.<p>

After a while the door cracked open and a split second later Santana was pushing the curly head back inside. She slipped in as well and stood there in the hall looking at a teary eyed Blaine.

"Kurt asked that you help hide me here," he said, begging with his eyes. She nodded.

"Smart idea in theory," she said. "Except I don't think he counted on being followed." Blaine's eyes widened and she explained. "One of his buddies was in here just now. None of them have ever visited before so either he was followed, or you were. And chances are they'll be suspicious enough to come back." She could see Blaine panicking at her words and she groaned as she took his wrist and started leading him down the hallway. "Alright, you're going to stop that right now. Getting excited won't help."

Then they heard a noise that made both of them stop and Santana almost had to eat her own words. It was footsteps. Many of them. And they were coming from the back entrance. Santana had been a complete idiot and guarded the wrong door this whole time.

She chose to wait till later to punish herself for this and instead started dragging Blaine once more down the hall until she could pull him through one of the side doors.

They were in a tiny stairwell. Santana wasted no time pushing Blaine up the steps.

"We can't be sure no one is waiting for you in the front. Go up to the roof and hop over to the next building. Get to the street from there."

"But Kurt. I have to wait for him."

"Not here. Go!" Santana didn't wait to make sure Blaine did what he was told and didn't even hear him utter a small thank you as she shot back into the hall. She could still hear people down the hall and could tell they were in the process of invading one of the rooms.

* * *

><p>Kurt dashed into the apartment heading straight for Finn's bedroom. When he stumbled into the small room his eyes fell on Rachel, curled up on the bed, her face pressed into the comforter, her shoulders shaking and for just a moment his purpose was forgotten. Between her and the smell of Finn now filling Kurt's nostrils he couldn't help but sob as a fresh wave of grief hit him.<p>

He fought through it, falling to his knees on the floor and pulling back the old carpet so he could find the loose floor board. Though it was nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the flooring Kurt found it easily, having used it many times before. After only seconds he had the cash box out and in his hands.

"What are you doing?" came Rachel's voice from the bed. Kurt didn't acknowledge her. He continued working, opening the box and pulling out the wads of bills inside. Everything he and Finn had saved up for years. "Kurt! Kurt! What are you doing?"

Kurt rose and went straight for the bookshelf. He shuffled around it until he found an envelope which he began filling with the money. Then he bolted for his own room. Rachel was hot on his heels.  
>"Kurt! What's the money for? Please talk to me!"<p>

* * *

><p>They weren't just invading any room. They were invading her room! Santana planted herself in the doorway and crossed her arms, glaring at the men who were now looking under her bed and rustling through her wardrobe.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice belligerent. They all turned to look at her. One of them, who Santana knew was named Jesse, walked toward her smiling in a way that made her want to knee him between the legs.

"We're the new act," he said with false sincerity. "We've always wanted to be in show businesses." There was halfhearted laughter at this.

"I'm sure," said Santana, using all her will power to talk civil. "Why don't you jokers head back to the club where you're supposed to be and have a drink on me."

"Mm, there's many things I'd like to have on you," said Jesse, putting his arms around her and pulling her flush against him.

The next moment he was cursing in pain and clutching his bleeding nose. Santana was stumbling backwards out of his arms and shaking out her hand.

"You whore!" he roared looking like he was about to come at her again. Santana braced herself but then Jesse was being held back by two of his gang members.

"Jesse, come on," said the one named Sam. "We have to find Anderson. We don't have time for this." Jesse shook them off, still wiping blood off his face and looking murderous. Santana stared right back daring him to try anything.

"Jesse," said the one named Mike.

"Right," said Jesse. "Anderson." He strode forward again and grabbed Santana by the hair. "Puck. Did you see her in here before? Will she know where he's hiding?" Santana struggled and her eyes darted over to where Puck stood. His face was unreadable. "Well?" To Santana's surprise Puck shook his head.

"No," he said simply.

"Fine," said Jesse. "We'll just have to keep looking then." He released Santana before smacking her across the face then shoving her to the ground.

"Jessie!" shouted Puck, pushing Jesse towards the door. "This is not how we do things!" Jessie shrugged him off.

"You've all grown so fucking soft being led by that faggot. I'm in charge of this gang now and I'll decide how we do things, got it?" The tension in the room was frightening. Santana didn't dare move an inch as all the men above her stared daggers at each other. Each of them seemed to be struggling with themselves just as much as they were each other.

"Fine Jesse, let's just go, already," said Mike. Jesse straightened his jacket before spitting in Santana's direction and heading back out into the hallway. The Titans followed, all clearly uncomfortable. When they were safely out of earshot Santana permitted herself to put her head down and cry into the floorboards.

* * *

><p>He reached his own room and stopped in front of the old dresser. On its surface stood an array of frames, the occupants of each smiling back at him. Kurt found himself staring into the face of his father.<p>

Suddenly Rachel and her nagging were a thousand miles away. All at once he was sixteen again. Not a gang member. Not fighting for his life. He was just a kid bursting at the seams with joy over the fact that his dad was getting remarried to a wonderful woman. Kurt's eyes scanned over the photo where his dad had an arm around Carol, holding her close. Beside them were Kurt and Finn, both smiling wide. He'd been so excited at the prospect of being part of a bigger family. He and Finn had settled into the roles of brothers so easily.

Then the second heart attack took his father's life. Carol, having lost the love of her life to death's door for the second time, turned to alcohol. Kurt and Finn started mixing with the wrong crowd…

Kurt came back to himself and hastily wiped his eyes dry. He turned the frame around and popped out the back so he could slip the photo into his pocket alongside the envelope of cash.

"You're leaving aren't you?" said Rachel. "That's what you're doing, isn't it? You're leaving. With him."

Kurt grabbed another frame and did the same thing, pulling out the picture. This time, it was of his mother, a beautiful, auburn haired woman.

"Kurt, how could you! Kurt! He killed your brother!"

"Because Finn was going to kill him!" Kurt finally snapped, rounding on Rachel and roaring at her. "And it's because you went and told them about us!" Rachel looked wretched at this accusation.

"He already knew Kurt. He'd seen you! There was nothing that I could have said that would have changed anything." Kurt took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is that I love Blaine and I won't let anyone take that away from me." Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Kurt took her shoulders and willed her to see through his eyes. "Can you really not understand? I love him, Rachel. And he loves me. Would you be acting any differently if it was you and Finn?" Rachel stared back, her face softening until finally she shook her head.

"No, I'd be doing the same thing as you." Kurt smiled sadly and she smiled back as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She brought her own hand up to wipe them away and then said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm pregnant, Kurt."

Kurt gripped her shoulders and looked at her, completely shocked. "Pregnant?" Rachel nodded. "When did –?"

"I just told Finn today." Kurt's eyes flicked down to her belly. Finn had been about to be a father. Without thinking Kurt found himself on his knees, wrapping his arms around Rachel's middle. He pressed close to her, and to the child who would never meet his or her father.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Her fingers combed through his hair. Finn would have been such a good father. Kurt could see his brother's face staring down at his child in awe right after she or he was born. He could see Finn lifting his child into the air and laughing.

Kurt pulled back and reached into his pocket. "Rachel, I should have given you this before. Half of it belongs to you anyway." He pulled out the envelope and took out more than half of the bills, shoving them into Rachel's hands. "Take that and get out of here too," he said. "Go back to your mom, or go back to where you'll be safe. Don't let anyone have that money. That's yours."

"Thank you, Kurt," she said as Kurt got back to his feet. He put the envelope back into his pocket and knew it was time to go.

"Goodbye Rachel," he said sincerely.

"Goodbye Kurt," she whispered.

Then he took a deep breath and ran back out into the night.

* * *

><p>Blaine rocketed up the stairs taking two and sometimes three steps at a time. When he finally found the roof he made for the edge and looked down into the darkness. There didn't appear to be people standing around but the impenetrable shadows made it difficult to be sure.<p>

It was easy for Blaine to find the ledge onto the next building. After that he located the stairs and began his decent to the ground. He reached a door with a flashing exit sign above it, and when he looked out he found he'd emerged onto a small landing in yet another narrow alley. He snuck out, keeping his eyes and ears pealed. He moved quickly down the alley and then away down the street trying to get as much distance between him and the club as possible.

But where was he to go now? He had to find Kurt again. He knew Kurt had gone back home but Blaine only had a vague idea where that was, and it would be more dangerous for him be out in the open like this. It wasn't going to take long for the Titans to realize he wasn't in the club.

Then Blaine thought of the garage. It was where he and Kurt had kissed for the first time. Blaine wondered if Kurt would think to look for him there. Would it even be safe to hide there? He couldn't be sure, but it was a better plan then nothing so he changed course and headed off.

* * *

><p>They scoured the entire club but found no trace of Anderson anywhere.<p>

"You said he was here!" snapped Jesse, grabbing Puck by the collar.

"That's because he was," retorted Puck. "He probably realized he should run when he heard you throwing a fit over that doll." Jesse let him go. Puck was becoming more and more uneasy with Jesse's behavior. His usual cool was now replaced by hot anger. Puck starting wishing they could just find that damn Anderson already so they could be done with this.

He could tell the other guys were equally as antsy. Sam and Mike were so tense they seemed like they were ready to snap at any moment. Artie had a deep scowl on his face and his hand was constantly clutched around the gun Puck knew he had in his pocket. Puck wrapped his own hand around the gun he had safely in his pocket and his mind jumped back to the image of two men clutching each other and kissing desperately. He wondered if he would be able to pull the trigger if he ever did see Anderson again.

"Let's fucking move then," growled Jesse, leading them back out into the streets.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned a corner before he heard his name being called. He immediately thought of Kurt and turned towards the voice, but instead of Kurt he found himself being approached by Jeff and Nick.<p>

"Blaine!" said Nick, panting to catch his breath. "We've been looking everywhere for you! You've got to come with us! The Titans are looking for you! The cops are everywhere too! You have to come let us hide you!"

He looked between the two Hawks shaking his head. They had no idea what he was really up to out here. Blaine couldn't be sure what they'd do to him when they found out, and even if he found safety with the Hawks it would do him no good if Kurt couldn't find him without being in danger himself.

"I can't," said Blaine, coming up with the best lie he could. "I can't put you all in danger!"

"Danger?" said Jeff. "What do we care? Blaine, you were our hero tonight! Taking down that Hudson! You deserve our help!" Blaine couldn't help but sob. He felt nothing like a hero, and the fact that they were praising him for killing a man was making him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, listen, man," said Nick. "We're sorry about Trent. But we'll make sure to get revenge for him!" Revenge. More killing. Blaine couldn't listen to them anymore. He gave up all pretense and turned on his heal to run away. He could hear them following and sped up, not worrying about where he was going anymore and just focusing on losing his pursuers.

* * *

><p>Kurt sprinted back towards the club as fast as his feet would carry him. He'd wasted precious time back at the apartment with Rachel and he only hoped that he wouldn't have to pay for it. His muscles were aching from how hard he was pushing himself but he didn't slow down for a second. He wanted so badly to be back with Blaine again. He wanted to know that he was safe.<p>

But as he got closer, rounding a corner, he found himself running straight towards the Titans. He could see their faces lit by a street lamp and the sight made his heart almost give out. He skidded to a halt and then ran back the way he came, now desperately trying to escape the footfalls that now pounded behind him.

After a couple of blocks he dared to try and hide behind a trash can. To his relief it worked and he watched as his former gang ran by. When they were gone he got back up and headed back in the other direction.

He'd been turned around and now worked to figure out where he ended up. He came out into some kind of basketball court when he saw a shadow running by on the far side. It took him only a moment to realize that the shadow belonged to an idiot who couldn't stay hidden like he was told.

* * *

><p>Blaine had the hardest time shaking Nick and Jeff, especially since he was forced to avoid a cop car twice as he ran. He thought he finally lost them when he heard his name again and he let out a frustrated groan. He turned to look.<p>

His eyes fell on Kurt, his Kurt, running towards him. Blaine's heart leapt and his legs automatically carried him forward rushing to close the distance between them. Their bodies collided. Blaine clutched hard to Kurt's back, only vaguely registering his reprimands about being outside. It didn't seem to bother Kurt too much since he was clutching Blaine just as tightly and peppering his head with kisses.

Finally they pulled back, still holding each other by the arms. Blaine opened his mouth to explain himself, but Kurt wasn't looking at him. His eyes were fixed on a point over Blaine's shoulder. Before Blaine could turn his head Kurt was whipping the two of them around and the air shook with the second gunshot of the night.

Kurt let out a tiny breath of air, his back arching and his fingers digging hard into Blaine's arms. Then he fell forward into Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding his body up.

"Kurt," he said, his voice trembling. "Kurt."

He felt something warm and wet on his hands and knew exactly what he'd see when he looked down at his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Again, please hang on for the final chapter! I know you probably want to hurl a heavy object at me right now! But please, just hang in there! I love you all! Let me know how much you hate me in the reviews! And I'll see you on Friday!


	12. Chapter 12 Final

**AN: **This is it. The final chapter. My first completed story. This is a huge step for me, and I have all of you to thank!

Thank you so much to Lauren and Kim, my two betas. Thank you to all the people on this site who reviewed and let me know that there were people out there who cared. Thank you to all the people who encouraged me on Tumblr! Especially the anons who got on my ass whenever I started getting lazy. And thank you to all the people who may have only started reading chapter one today! Every single one of you has given me the motivation to complete this project and it's been incredible to be able to write this story from start to finish.

I struggled for a long time with the ending, and it had many incarnations before now. I hope most of you will be satisfied with what I chose. I only ask that you help me keep the ending a secret from those who might read this fanfic and want the same surprise that you all got.

Thank you again! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>WEST SIDE KLAINE<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p>Kurt slumped in Blaine's arms, starting to slip out of his grasp.<p>

"Kurt," he said again. Blaine collapsed to his knees and arranged Kurt carefully so he was lying face up in his arms. His face was scrunched with pain and he moaned low on each exhale of breath. When Blaine bought his hand up to hold Kurt's cheek, it was stained red. "Kurt." He stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly with his thumb, trying to get some kind of response. "Hey, Kurt. Kurt, please."

A stampede of footsteps sounded on the pavement as people began to gather around. But Blaine only cared for the man in his arms. The second man he had held this way tonight. "Kurt," he repeated.

"Blaine," Kurt finally breathed. Blaine had to blink furiously to keep his eyesight clear of tears. "Blaine." Kurt began to fidget, his hand reaching out and clutching Blaine's jacket.

"I'm right here, Kurt," said Blaine. "I've got you." More footsteps. Had Blaine looked up he'd have seen both Titans and Hawks standing around the two of them staring in silence at the lovers on the ground. Something about the scene before them held them in place.

"Blaine, it burns," whimpered Kurt. Blaine quickly removed his hand from Kurt's face. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and reached behind Kurt to find the injury. He finally found it high on Kurt's back where his shoulder blade was. So close to Kurt's heart. Blaine dared to hope the bullet had missed. He couldn't bring himself to believe anything else. He pressed against the hole to stop the bleeding. Kurt flinched and cried out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll take care of you. You're going to be alright, Kurt." Kurt stilled and looked up at Blaine.

"Blaine, I love you."

Blaine sobbed.

"I love you, Kurt." He placed a trembling kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed back weakly.

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Shhh," said Blaine, "Kurt, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I wanted to do those things with you."

"Kurt."

"Travel. Make music. Just you and I."

"Shh, Kurt. It's alright. We can still do that. We're going to." Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No," Blaine was really crying now. He kissed Kurt again his tears splashing onto Kurt's face. "No. No. Please, Kurt. Please."

All of a sudden a voice came from the surrounding crowd.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Shoot him!" Jesse screamed at a horrified Artie. Artie still held the smoking gun in his hands from before, but when Jesse spoke he just shook his head. Jesse reached for the gun. The Hawks all moved as one to defend Blaine, but before they could take more than a step, Mike strode to Jesse and socked him clean across the face. Jesse fell to the ground and looked up at Mike, livid. He found himself being stared down by all the Titans now and from the looks on their faces quickly realized he'd gone too far.

Jesse scrambled to his feet. "Fine. You can all be cocksuckers, just like them!" Mike moved forward to attack again, joined by Sam, Puck, and Artie, but then Jesse was running away as fast as he could. They started after him but halted when they heard Blaine cry out.

"Please help him! Please! Don't let him die!" He was looking around now into the faces of both gangs, begging them. "Please. I love him. Please don't let him die."

Jesse was suddenly the last thing on anyone's mind. The men on both sides looked at each other locking eyes with those they had counted as enemies for years. Wes seemed to struggle with himself for a moment looking down at Kurt, a man he'd hated for so long. He looked back into Blaine's eyes.

"How long?" asked Wes.

"Wes, please," pleaded Blaine.

"How long?" Blaine shook his head.

"What does it matter?" blurted Puck. Everyone looked at him. "He's dying. Your own man is begging for your help. "

Wes swallowed then made his decision. He looked over at his gang and nodded at them, giving the okay to help. A couple of them knelt down beside Blaine. David and Thad ran off to find help. Puck began tearing off pieces of his shirt and he and Sam started wrapping it around Kurt to hold Blaine's handkerchief in place. Kurt breathing was becoming shallow and Blaine kept speaking to him softly trying to calm him down. Everyone else stood ready to help. All conflict and hatred seemed to evaporate into the night.

Seconds later David and Thad returned with a cop. Everyone helped Blaine carry Kurt into the backseat of the car where he laid on top of Blaine's lap. Puck and Wes got in as well and they headed off to the nearest hospital.

"Kurt, please hold on," said Blaine caressing Kurt's face and pressing more kisses to his nose and forehead. Kurt was still breathing in short little pants.

"Love me…" said Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt," replied Blaine. "I love you so much.

"Tender," Kurt continued.

"Kurt?"

"Love me dear." Slowly Blaine realized what Kurt was saying. "Tell me you are mine."

"I'll be yours through all the years," said Blaine, fresh tears springing into his eyes.

"'Till the end of time," said Kurt, his voice straining. Blaine placed a gentle finger on Kurt's lips and continued the song in gentle, trembling voice. As he sang, Blaine thought he felt Kurt relax just a little bit in his arms.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true._

_All my dreams fulfill. _

_For my darling, _

_I love you,_

_And I always will._

* * *

><p>The day of Finn's funeral was ironically sunny and warm, but there was a strong breeze that heralded the coming of autumn. Though congregation was small, it was much larger than the crowd that had turned up for Trent's burial the week before.<p>

Kurt looked around at the people gathered around the grave as the minister finished saying his piece. Not long ago he would have been astonished to see Titans and Hawks standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder, and not even split into two groups but mingled amongst each other. All displayed grief or respect, or both. Rachel cried silently next to the minister, her hands firmly over her stomach. Santana was there, to Kurt's right, dabbing her eyes. Carol was not to be seen.

As the casket was lowered into the ground Kurt started crying as well. He tried to keep it controlled but was finding it difficult to do so.

Then he felt a hand slip into his and squeeze him gently. Kurt held on tight, using Blaine's hand as a lifeline. He squeezed back to say thank you and when he looked into Blaine's eyes he seemed to understand.

Afterwards, Kurt spoke briefly to Puck. They talked about how Jesse's whereabouts were still unknown. This bothered Kurt a great deal, not just because Jesse had managed to escape any kind of retribution but also because that meant he was still out there somewhere. The only good thing to come of Jesse's disappearance was that it meant he could easily be blamed for both Finn and Trent's deaths as well as Kurt's attempted murder. Artie had already apologized to Kurt for this a thousand times and Kurt had forgiven him almost as many.

Puck seemed intent on letting Kurt know that he and Wes had talked and decided to try to dissolve both their gangs, deciding that it was time to move on to other things. Kurt wasn't sure he believed this story, especially since he'd seen Wes ordering his guys around in the same way as before, but he didn't argue. It wasn't his concern anymore. He didn't have it in him to care.

He said goodbye to Puck and then to Sam, Mike, and Artie who all gave him gentle pats on the shoulder but refrained from hugging him since they didn't want to accidently make Kurt's injury any worse. Kurt also said goodbye to Rachel, who tried to persuade Kurt to stay with her and her mother instead of heading off so soon. Kurt gently refused.

Then Kurt spoke to Santana and suddenly he found himself crying again. Santana cried too. Very carefully Kurt took her in his arms and held her for a few minutes before they could continue talking.

"That blonde girl," said Kurt. "The girl whose picture is in your room. You should find her again." Santana looked at him in surprise for a moment and then granted him a small smile.

"We'll see," she said. "Well, I'll see. You'll be miles away living the dream with Mr. Right over there." Kurt smiled too.

"Thank you, Santana."

"You just make sure my hard work doesn't go to waste. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

"And hey, who knows, maybe I'll see you again. Maybe in another life."

"Yeah, maybe," said Kurt starting to walk away. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kurt."

Blaine was ready and waiting when Kurt finally joined him. They didn't say a word as they walked away from everyone else, down the hill to where the car was parked. It was an old model Kurt had secured from the garage. He had tried to pay for it, but the owner had insisted that it was a gift.

Kurt eased himself into the passenger seat as Blaine hopped into the driver's side. For a moment they sat in silence. Kurt's eyes remained forward but Blaine's were on Kurt as he considered whether or not he dared to speak.

"Let's just go" Kurt said.

"Can I see it first?" asked Blaine. Kurt grimaced.

"Not now."

"Kurt, it'll just take a moment."

"Please."

"Kurt."

Kurt glared at him, but gave in to the pleading look in Blaine's eyes. He turned away towards the car door. Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt up quickly, not wanting to make Kurt wait.

"Hold this?" he asked and Kurt silently put his hands on his shirt to hold it up. Blaine undid the bandages wrapped around Kurt's torso and examined the wound in his back.

The sight of it still made Blaine tense, but he was glad to see it was beginning to heal. Kurt had been so lucky that the bullet really had just missed his heart. Blaine placed a gentle finger on the area and Kurt flinched.

"Sorry," Blaine said.

"It's fine," said Kurt. "It's better."

Blaine leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on Kurt's back a safe distance from the injury. He could feel Kurt relax. Then he quickly replaced the bandages and pulled Kurt's shirt back down.

"Satisfied?" asked Kurt.

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt turned back around. He cupped Blaine's cheek for a moment and when he looked at him it was with soft eyes. Then he placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now drive," he whispered. "Before I kick you out of the car and go without you."

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's get out of here."

He turned forward and started the car. The engine hummed as Blaine pulled them out onto the road heading who-cared-where. As he drove he took his right hand from the wheel and let it drift down blindly until his fingers discovered another set of fingers. Their hands laced together.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt squeezed back.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
